Ascension of the Mystic Thunder Dragon
by Goddess Skyfire
Summary: Makoto is haunted by a person from her past. When he or she threatens all she loves, can the sailor scouts save the day? SMRanmaInuyashaLotR characters and references. Multiuniverse.
1. Default Chapter

Ascension of the Mystic Thunder Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all!  
  
Chibi-goddess: *blinks* I wonder how much they'd sell them for though.  
  
Ryouga: Mouko takabisha! Sky-fire!!!!!!!! I shall punish you for using me in a fanfic!!!  
  
Chibi-goddess: What?!! You're not even in this yet, Pig boy!  
  
Kuno: I am the rising star of *is interrupted by Motoko's Zankusen*  
  
Motoko: Boy is he annoying. *bows* Please continue Skyfire-sempai.  
  
Chibi-goddess: *bows* Thank you Motoko. Anyways here is the fic.  
  
Kuno: Ahhh! What beauty I behold in this raven-haired kendo goddess. And oh my, my silver-haired elf goddess!  
  
Chibi-goddess & Motoko: *both glare evilly*  
  
Kuno: ^_^''  
  
Chibi-goddess & Motoko: Shimatta!! Diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
*simultaneous spinning back kicks launch the rising star into orbit*  
  
Chibi-goddess & Motoko: Now on with the fic.  
  
*Chibi-Ryouga is seen sitting in the background bawling. He can be heard muttering, "Why am I not in the fic? Why?"  
Interlude I: An invitation.to peril  
  
The incessant, buzzing ring of the telephone jolted Makoto Kino out of her reverie. Sighing at the interruption, she reached over to the end table and lifted the handset. She used the remote to mute the television and spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Makoto speaking. May I help you?"  
  
"Hey Koto-chan, it's me, Mina."  
  
Makoto smiled at the bubbly cheerfulness in her best friend's voice before returning the greeting. "Hey Mi-chan, what's up?"  
  
"You won't believe it Koto-chan, but there's a huge, sale of fifteen to thirty percent off at Juuban District Mall. I thought maybe you would want to go shopping with me this afternoon." Mina warbled.  
  
Makoto quirked a slender eyebrow and replied, "Do you really have to ask? Of course I'm in."  
  
"Great." Mina chirped. "I'll start walking over to your place now and we can take a cab to the mall from there."  
  
"Perfect." Makoto agreed. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes then. Ja ne Mi-chan."  
  
"Ja ne Koto-chan." Mina replied and disconnected.  
  
Makoto hung up the handset and turned off the television. 'There was nothing good on anyways,' she thought to herself. After tidying up the couch and coffee table, the young girl stretched and slipped into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
She kneeled and splashed herself with a bucket of water. "Brr, that's c-c- cold." she chattered. She stepped into the furo and began to scrub herself vigorously. Five minutes later, the young girl got out and toweled herself off. Wrapping her towel around herself, she scurried to her room.  
  
Grabbing her brush off the vanity she began to brush out her long mahogany hair. Setting her brush down, she strode over to her dresser and slipped out of the towel and into her undergarments. She then moved across the room and surveyed her closet.  
  
'What to wear, hmm?' she pondered then grabbed her favorite pair of patchwork jeans. Pulling them on, she admired her figure in the floor length mirror. 'Not bad. I've probably lost about five pounds since the last time I wore these. Now what to wear for a top?'  
  
Her doorbell rang and she hurriedly grabbed her emerald green, sleeveless top and tugged it on over her head. "Hang on!" she called as she raced to the door and yanked it open. The hallway was empty. "Jeez. You'd think they could have waited a bit." she muttered. As she turned to return inside her toe nudged something. She bent down and picked up a small manila envelope. 'Hmm. I wonder what this is.' She returned inside and closed the door.  
  
Makoto opened the envelope and scanned the contents. With a small gasp she dropped the letter to the floor. "What the.?" she cried as she slowly sank down. She again glanced at the message in bright red ink.  
  
Makoto, do not take this lightly. To be with your friends is an open invitation to disaster. Stay away from everyone you care about or one by one they will die. I Will kill them.  
  
-Someone you once knew and will know again  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Makoto cried. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered at the chill that crawled up and down her spine. She jumped up, yelping as her doorbell rang, once again.  
  
"All right you @#!*." she trailed off as she opened the door to a very shocked Mina Aino. Mina was wearing a blue and gray baby tee with the words 'Love Goddess' across the front, blue jeans, and American flag keds. Her long blonde hair was tied back with a blue bow instead of the usual red one.  
  
"Makoto Kino, just what was the meaning of that?" Mina queried.  
  
Instead of replying Makoto shoved the paper and envelope under her friend's surprised nose. Mina took one look and then did a double take. "You've got to be kidding me." she trailed off.  
  
"Let's just get going now, Mi-chan. I need to get out of here." Makoto's voice and hands trembled as she grabbed her purse off the end table. She shoved the message in her purse, locked the door, and then faced her friend again.  
  
"I'm with you." Mina agreed. The two girls walked down the hall and pressed the down button for the elevator. But something unexpected was about to come barreling off that elevator and once it did, nothing would ever be the same.  
  
END INTERLUDE ONE  
  
Skyfire: Well guess that chapter is done. I will load the next chapter right off if even one person reviews, seeing as it's my first fic. Ja ne! 


	2. A Terrifying Stranger! Peril!

Ascension of the Mystic Thunder Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all!  
  
'' denotes thought ** denotes action () denotes author notes  
  
Goddess Skyfire: Well welcome back to my study. I suppose you've come to hear the next interlude in our tale. Goddess Skyfire: Forces of nature! Wind, Water, and Flame! Hark to my voice as I intone thy name. Gather together as I chant this rhyme Mystical Skeptic, Space and Time. All cower in awe whom would stand Against the power wielded in my unworthy hand. *A huge lightning bolt touches down and smaller ones snake out from it. Gears begin to spin and a giant door unlocks and creaks open revealing a portal.* Sailor Pluto: *reading from a piece of paper* Halt! Who dares disturb the space-time thingy? *blinks* 'The space-time thingy?' Can't they even say continuum? Goddess Skyfire: Nope. It's a stupid script. Just improvise. Sailor Pluto: At least it's better than being in a yuri relationship. Goddess Skyfire: I don't know. My muse has ideas for you and Makoto. Sailor Pluto: *turns pale* Let's just get on with the fic. *_*''''  
  
Interlude II: A Terrifying Stranger  
  
I wonder what's taking the elevator so long." Mina complained.  
  
"I don't know. There must be a lot of people on it today." Makoto replied.  
  
The elevator signaled its arrival on Makoto's floor. The doors slid open and the girls stepped forward. A man raced out of the elevator and stumbled right into Makoto. An astonished cry issued forth from her throat as the two crashed together to the floor.  
  
"Ugh. What the.?"Makoto whimpered.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' YA BRAT!" the man snapped.  
  
"WHERE I'M GOING? YOU RAN INTO ME!" Makoto yelled, incredulously. She glared at the man as Mina walked over to the duo.  
  
"Let's go Koto-chan. Some people have no respect for others." Mina stated as she held her hand out for Makoto's. "Shopping will make you feel better."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE!" the man shouted as he lunged at her. He yanked Makoto back down and pinned her to the floor. Inwardly she winced as he raised his fist. "I'll teach you some respect!" the stranger growled.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mina screamed as she barreled into the man.  
  
Sensing the stranger was preoccupied and off balance, Makoto attempted to escape. Noticing her struggling, the man pinned her wrists tighter. "Hold still brat, this may hurt."  
  
Makoto struggled with the man for a minute, then stopped and took a good look at him. The man was handsome in a harsh, cold kind of way. His long, jet black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a red string. His face was narrow and angular and he glared at her with hard, icy violet eyes. As if sensing her scrutiny of him, he tightened his grip on her slender wrists.  
  
"Hey let go creep." Makoto cried.  
  
Mina started to beat on the man's back with her fists then began trying to push him off her friend. In one quick fluid movement, the man shoved Mina hard, and then returned his glare to Makoto's face. Mina cried out as she fell, stunned. Makoto gave a bellow of rage and flipped herself upright, flinging the man off her and onto the floor.  
  
"Hey!" the man yelped in surprise.  
  
She was poised to strike him when a hand grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly. She jumped in surprise and looked beside her. The old security guard from her floor was standing next to her, glaring at the man on the floor. He turned to Makoto and, giving her a small smile, stated "I saw it all and I know how much you want to hit him, but that will just make you like him. Now you and your friend run along and I'll handle this ruffian."  
  
"But Taran-sama." Makoto protested.  
  
"He's not worth it Makoto. Don't let him ruin your day. Now go have fun, and don't worry your pretty little self about it anymore, ya hear?"  
  
"All right Taran-sama. Thank you." Makoto said, smiling softly. She hugged the old man then reached down and helped Mina to her feet. "Let's go Mi- chan. I'd rather not see anymore of this jerk if I can help it."  
  
Mina accepted the help up, wincing slightly as a stabbing pain raced up her side. Makoto looked at her in concern. "It's all right Koto-chan. I must have just landed wrong." The two pressed the button for the elevator and as the door slid closed Makoto met the man's eyes one more time. The hate in them sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Forget him, Koto-chan. He's not worth worrying about. Let's just go have fun like Taran-sama said." Mina reasoned.  
  
"You're right. Consider him forgotten. Let's go shopping." Makoto agreed.  
  
The elevator signaled its arrival at the lobby and the duo exited the car. Makoto walked over to the pay phone and called the cab company. The stranger was, for all intents and purposes, forgotten. Little did the young women realize that their paths would cross with that of the stranger again.with deadly results.  
  
END INTERLUDE II  
Skyfire: Ta-dah! Chapter two is done. I am currently working on the next two chapters so it may take me an extra day or so. I will download both at the same time if I get reviews. 


	3. Interlude III: Adventures at the mall

Ascension of the Mystic Thunder Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all!  
  
'' denotes thought ** denotes action () denotes author notes Sorry it took so long to update. Every time I tried to log in I got the 'site experiencing overload' message.  
  
Chibi elf Girl: Hiya! Skyfire's muse here. My name's Arashi. I'll be your host today as I have Skyfire already working on the next interlude. Hopefully it will be out in the next three or four days. Anyways, enjoy the fic. Shippo: *runs up to Arashi* Tag! You're it! * The duo run off into the meadows laughing and playing*  
  
Goddess Skyfire: Are they gone? *rubs hands together gleefully* Good, I can get back to hosting. Happosai: Ah Pretty Lady! Let Uncle Happy cheer you up! *launches himself at her chest area* Goddess Skyfire: *chanting* Sword of Light Sword of Flame That which heeds only those who know its name. Grant me your Power. Grant me your light. Help me vanquish this evil This being of the night. * A brilliant flash and a huge katana with black flames and white lightning spiraling up its blade appears in her hands.*  
  
Goddess Skyfire: DOUBLE EDGED DESTINY.. OF RECKONING!!!!!!!! *Happosai is blown away. His picture is recorded by the Mars Rover two months later.*  
  
Goddess Skyfire: Sorry. Here's the fic.  
  
Interlude III: Adventures at the Mall  
  
The cab arrived about twelve minutes later. "Where to?" queried the cab driver.  
  
"Please take us to the Juuban District Super Shopping Center." Mina said.  
  
"Alright." The man said and they were off.  
  
"So what do you want to shop for?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh.hang on a sec, I have it right here." Mina muttered, distractedly as she rummaged in her bag. "Aha! Here we go." She proclaimed proudly holding two magazines in the air. Turning to the middle of the first catalog, Mina stated, "I had this one in mind for you. Take a look." She passed the catalog to Makoto and waited eagerly.  
  
Makoto looked where her best friend had indicated and nearly gasped in surprise and delight. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. The fabric was rich forest green silk, with a velvet design-an emerald green and ruby rose, ivy, and leaves- etched on it. It had two straps which tied behind the neck and was mid shin length with a slit running up both sides to just above the knee. It was almost a modified Chinese style. "Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Look at mine." Mina requested as she handed Makoto the second catalog. This dress was a brilliant golden colored silk fabric with dark bronze hearts along the waistline. The sleeves were full length with flowing cuffs. The dress was mid shin length and came with a matching scarf.  
  
"They're both perfect." Makoto said.  
  
"I know. I want to see if there are any for the other scouts. I thought for Halloween and prom that we could all go as our princess selves." Mina replied.  
  
"Juuban District Super Shopping Center." The driver called. Mina paid the fare and the two girls got out and looked up (and I mean up ^_^) at the six story shopping mall.  
  
"Let's go!" Mina happily cried. Linking arms with Makoto, she dragged the other girl towards the entrance.  
  
"Where to first?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Definitely Juuban Sports, as I'm sure we both need new swim suits, and then we'll look for the dresses." Mina replied.  
  
Juuban Sports was the biggest sports equipment supply store in Tokyo. If you couldn't find what you needed here, it would be a miracle. Or so the store claimed. The pair wandered past racks of sneakers; wind suits; helmets; and more until they reached the swimsuit section. They browsed for a few minutes until each girl found the perfect suit and went to try it on.  
  
Makoto's suit was an emerald green two-piece with forest green trim. There were little leaf patterns etched in the forest green trim. She looked at her reflection and smiled. 'This is the one.' She changed back to her regular clothes and went to purchase the swimsuit.  
  
Meanwhile, Mina had picked out a golden two piece with cobalt blue trim. Little golden stars were stitched on the straps for the top piece, and the waist ties for the bottoms. She too was content and met up with Makoto at the counter to pay for her suit.  
  
As they wandered past the bookstore next door Mina noticed that Amy and Rei were scanning the selections inside. Mina waved and the pair responded. Grabbing Makoto's arm, she steered the tall brunette inside the store.  
  
"Hi guys." Rei and Amy chorused. Ami walked up to the counter and began paying for her purchases. "We're on our way to meet up with Usagi at the food court. Shall we go?" Rei explained. Amy returned with two bags of books. The other girls sweat dropped.  
  
"Why so many books, Ames?" Makoto queried.  
  
"Oh, these are for summer studying. I'm only fifty-two chapters ahead." Amy replied nonchalantly. Three simultaneous groans and thuds were heard as the other three girls face faulted.  
  
The four girls headed to the food court and were not surprised to see Usagi busy stuffing herself as an incredulous crowd watched. From the looks of it she had two burgers, x-large fries, two eight piece chicken tenders, two apple pies, and a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"Can we please pretend we don't know her?" Rei asked, her eyebrow twitching dangerously. The other three laughed and dragged her over to the table.  
  
Just as the four had finished ordering and were sitting down, they saw Mamoru headed their way. Behind him were Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Setsuna was pushing a baby stroller with baby Hotaru inside. The trio noticed the group and began to follow Mamoru over to their table.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed and launched herself at her boyfriend. All seven of the other girls sweat dropped at the usual sight.  
  
"What a meatball-head!" Rei muttered.  
  
"I heard that! Why are you so mean to me Rei? Waaaaaahhhhhh!!"  
  
"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a baby!"  
  
"A baby??!!ME??!!! Well pppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttt!" And so another clichéd, infamous tongue war began. All the people in the food court face faulted then tried to ignore them.  
  
"Come on everyone, I'll treat you to ice cream." Mamoru said.  
  
"Add a couple aspirin, some hot fudge, have them not invited and you have yourself a deal!" Makoto stated. "Owie!" she yelped as Minako jabbed her in the ribs. "What was that for Mi-chan?"  
  
"Isn't that the same creepy guy who attacked you?" Mina gestured.  
  
"Attacked you?????!!!!!" the others incredulously cried.  
  
"Yeah. He was the one who ran into us!" Mina said and prepared to launch into the story of the letter and the frightening stranger.  
  
"Which one is he?" asked Haruka, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Makoto shivered then nervously suggested, "Forget it. Why don't we go find our dresses, Mi-chan?"  
  
Noticing how frightened Makoto seemed, Mina smiled and agreed. The group set out for the Shojo Sugoi or Cool Girl Apparel store. On the way they showed the other girls their dresses. All the girls thumbed through the magazines and each found a dress they liked and Mamoru and Haruka found the perfect tuxedos. After the saleswoman brought each her selection, they rushed to try them on. Mina and Makoto went first then sat down and waited.  
  
Rei went next after Makoto. Her dress was a dark red wine color with silver flames along the waistline and the hem. The dress swirled around her ankles and had double straps on each shoulder. The back was open to the bottom of the shoulder blades. She twirled around and everyone appropriately oohed and aahed.  
  
Amy's dress was of a deep sapphire blue with bluish-black sequins along the waistline in dangling icicle-shaped designs. The sleeves were moderate and ended in a flowing almost watery design at her wrists. The front was a v- neck which left enough room for a choker or necklace to be clearly seen. The back was open to the middle of her shoulder blades.  
  
Serena's was a gorgeous, strapless dress of shining silver with a golden crescent moon and red rose entwined on the front of the skirt. There was also a matching hair bow with golden crescent moons all over it.  
  
Michiru's dress was a two piece with a sea green skirt and a turquoise and sea green colored shirt with billowy, flowing sleeves. The skirt lightly brushed the top of her knees with an under layer of slightly darker blue green settling over the mid-shin.  
  
Setsuna had found a Chinese style deep garnet dress with black spirals on the top, midsection, and hemline. The neckline was high but from the top of the shoulder blades to mid-back was open. The dress extended just past mid-shin and had slits on both sides up to just below the knees.  
  
Haruka and Mamoru's tuxes were the exact same style except Haruka's was a midnight and cobalt blue blend while Mamoru's was pitch black with a red rose emblem on the pocket.  
  
"Amy? Wow I can't believe it's you!" an unfamiliar female voice called out from behind them. The group turned around quickly.  
  
"Akane? Wow it's been so long, you look great!" Amy exclaimed as the two girls hugged. Behind the new girl were three more girls and a boy. The first girl had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and gentle eyes. The second had her brown hair in a high ponytail and eyes that sparkled with kindness and mischief. The last girl had funny lavender hair tied up in an interesting style. It was the boy that stopped Makoto cold.  
  
Everything about him was just as she remembered from the black hair tied back in a pigtail, to the blue eyes that seemed to almost drag her in so deep she could drown in them. She managed, somehow, to shakily croak out. "Ra-Ranma-sempai?"  
  
"Amazing. Your first line wasn't 'he looks like my old boyfriend." Mina noted.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Makoto forced out, " That's because he IS my old boyfriend." The entire group, including the new arrivals and excluding Makoto and Ranma, face faulted.  
  
"Ha ha. Um.hi?!" Ranma said weakly.  
  
Makoto's eyebrow twitched more dangerously than Rei's had before. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't wipe the floor with your sorry-." Michiru cut her off by gently grabbing her arm and steering her away from Ranma.  
  
Mina noticed something and quickly grabbed the new arrivals and rushed over to the group. "Koto-chan, don't look, but that guy is still following you." So of course, everyone did look. The man's eyes met Makoto's and he began to stalk purposefully towards her. The group reflexively drew back, forming a protective circle around Makoto.  
  
"Feh. I don't need to waste my time with all of you. Just watch your back girl, you don't want to mess with me." The man glared at all of them then returned his gaze to Makoto appreciatively. Before they could react, he had breezed past everyone and grabbed her forcefully by the chin. "Until then, here's something to remember me by." With that he yanked her face towards him and forcefully claimed her mouth with a searing kiss, then shoved her backwards.  
  
Ranma lunged for the man who simply sidestepped him with ease. "Feh. What do you care, she's not even yours anymore." Giving Makoto another leer, he swaggered out of the store.  
  
Everyone turned to Makoto who pleaded, "Let's just go home." The whole group piled into Michiru's limousine and headed to Makoto's apartment building. Everyoner noticed when the ambulance and about five police cars careened past, sirens wailing. They also definitely noticed the destination.  
  
"Guys, why are they going to my building?" Makoto queried with a tremor in her voice. Michiru ordered the driver to speed it up and the sleek black super stretch rocketed towards the scene. But what they were about to find would change everything.forever.  
  
Skyfire: Oooh! A cliffie! I am cruel. But I'm working on chapters four and five as we speak. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Every time I tried to log on, I got one of those 'site overload' messages. Will try to update four and five by this weekend.  
  
Skyfire: Owie! *Slaps cheek then looks to see Myouga the flea flattened on her palm.* ~_~'' Myouga, have you ever heard the my friend Flicka joke.  
  
Myouga: o_O'' *a finger comes down and flicks him*  
  
Ja ne!! ^_^ 


	4. Interlude IV: The Horror Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all! Also the forensics stuff is from CSI and the Bone Collector neither of which I own either.  
  
Skyfire: Ah back for more of the story, I see.  
  
Ryouga: How dare you not use me yet! His umbrella catches Skyfire offguard, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
Kuno: Aah my silver-haired, emerald-eyed elf goddess! Let me, Tatewaki Kuno heal you! *puckers up for kiss*  
  
Skyfire: *punches him right in the kisser* Get a clue, Cassanova! I didn't get hit hard enough for that!  
  
*Yet again the rising star... rises*  
  
Anonymous child: Look Mommy! It's a shooting star!  
  
Skyfire: Let's get on with this before anyone else interrupts. From the planes of Time gone before to those which still have yet to come I seek the power of the mystic fates and beckon you to heed my call. Vanquish all whom are foolish enough to stand against the power you and I wield. Cosmic...Hand...of Fate!  
  
*A whirlwind whips up around Skyfire and the readers, teleporting them to Castle Jovia on Jupiter. The group is deposited before a huge wall to wall plasma TV screen to watch the ongoing tale.*  
  
Microwave: Ding!  
  
Skyfire: Popcorn?  
  
Interlude IV: The Horror Begins  
  
Last time: The whole group piled into Michiru's limousine and headed to Makoto's apartment building. Everyone noticed when the ambulance and about five police cars careened past, sirens wailing. They also definitely noticed the destination.  
"Guys, why are they going to my building?" Makoto queried with a tremor in her voice. Michiru ordered the driver to speed it up and the sleek black super stretch rocketed towards the scene. But what they were about to find would change everything...forever.  
  
The group piled out of the limo just in time for a uniformed officer to approach them. The policeman was probably no more than twenty-four with sandy blonde hair and almost violet eyes. "Is one of you Makoto Kino of apartment 206?"  
  
"That would be me sir." Makoto said, shakily walking forward. "Could you please come with me then, ma'am?" "Yes sir." The pair wandered away from the group and seemed to be talking animatedly. The group couldn't hear anything for a minute and then heard one, heart wrenching word. "Nooooooo!" and saw Makoto fall to her knees, her face in her hands. They rushed over to the distraught sobbing girl. Michiru knelt down and put a hand on Makoto's shaking shoulder. "Makoto, what's wrong?" she asked in her soothing voice, but the girl only sobbed harder. "Sir, what happened?" she asked.  
  
The officer looked uncomfortable as he replied, "Someone trashed her apartment and killed Security Officer Taran Mino in her bathroom and well, maybe it would be better for you to see for yourself." The group, with Mamoru supporting Makoto, made their way towards her apartment. "Before everyone goes in, Detective Meioh, I know you're on leave, but you're the best we've got. Would you please process the scene?" "Of course officer." Setsuna handed baby Hotaru to Michiru and opened the first of two cases the officer handed her. She took out rubber bands and baggies and bagged her bare feet and wore latex gloves to avoid leaving prints.  
  
First she took a Mylar sheet and a small gray box out of the case and prepared to collect any footprints from the dust on the hardwood floor of the hallway. The sheets were black on the downside and silver on the upside. Using a roller she flattened the sheet out then reached for the small gray box. The box had a switch, a red light, a voltmeter and two electric leads, one ending in an alligator clip, the other in a quarter- inch wider stainless steel probe. Setsuna fastened the alligator clip to one side of the Mylar sheet and touched the probe to the other side. The meter on the box spiked and she removed both the probe and the clip. On the backside of the sheet there were a distinct print and a partial of a different print. "Makoto, how often do they clean the floors in the halls." She asked.  
  
Makoto thought then replied, "they were starting on it when I left this morning so my prints shouldn't be there so-."  
  
"So those prints must be evidence!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Ami can you come photograph this?" Setsuna asked. The blue haired girl quickly did as she was asked.  
  
"Rei take the dust buster and vacuum everything within a two foot radius of Makoto's door." Setsuna requested.  
  
Removing a digital camera and a tape recorder from the first field kit, she stepped into the entryway. In the entryway the coat stand was broken and splintered into several wickedly sharp pieces; the glass in the picture frames was smashed; and the grandfather clock was a total wreck.  
  
She took pictures of the door knob which was undamaged. Setting the camera down, she took out the recorder. "The lock was not forced, suggesting the suspect may have forced the guard to unlock the door." Next she took pictures of the clock, coat stand, and pictures.  
  
She noticed a tiny spot of red on a jagged piece of glass from one of the pictures. She zoomed in and took a picture then returned to the hall to grab the first case. Returning to the entryway, she removed an evidence baggie and tweezers from the case.  
  
Carefully gripping the bloody shard with her tweezers, she lifted it from the frame and placed it in the evidence bag, sealing it. She marked the bag with the date, time, case number, and location where the evidence was found, then signed it. "The killer seems to have possibly cut himself while breaking the glass in the picture frames." she recorded.  
  
Next she removed her fingerprint supplies from the case and dusted the photo glass, clock face, doorknob, and coat stand for prints. She found many partials and two solid prints. First she photographed the prints, then lifted and catalogued them.  
  
Looking into the living room, Setsuna noticed a good sized smear of something just inside the living room. Thinking quickly, she returned to the hall and grabbed a spray bottle from the kit. "What's that?" Usagi asked. "It's Luminol, it will show me if the killer tried to clean up any blood."  
  
As if having a second thought she grabbed another bottle. "This one is Leuco Crystal Violet, a powder, mixed with a solution of sulfosalicylic acid, sodium acetate, and hydrogen peroxide. It will work like a dye and show me if there are any footprints to be found."  
  
She sprayed the entryway with a fine sheen of the Leuco Crystal violet mixture and waited. In a few seconds seven distinctive spots showed purple on the rug. Looking closely she noticed three prints matched each other and the other four were a matching set of a different print. Lifting the recorder to her mouth she stated, "The three matching footprints are slightly ahead of each of the other four and have a longer stride as if the person was trying to escape." She quickly snapped photographs with a ruler beside the prints for measurement.  
  
Setsuna moved to the doorway between the entryway and the living room and peered in. The couch and chairs were shredded beyond repair while the coffee and two end tables looked as if they had been attacked with a sledge hammer. The TV screen was shattered and sparking; the glass in the trophy and keepsake cabinets was in pieces all over the floor.  
  
She turned off the lights, drew the curtains and sprayed the entire room with Luminol. Holding her breath she turned on her black light and gasped as the floor began to fluoresce.  
  
Quickly snapping the pictures, she dusted for prints and sprayed the Leuco Crystal Violet to find a mass of prints. Turning on the regular lights she took pictures of the prints with a ruler beside it for measurement, again.  
  
Turning off the lights and using her black light she collected blood samples from the carpet, walls and furniture. Bagging the sample tubes, she again signed the baggie and returned it to her field kit.  
  
"Setsuna, I'm all done vacuuming!" Rei called through the door.  
  
"I'll be right there." she replied.  
  
Unsteadily, Setsuna made her way to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and stepped up to the open door. All that she had seen in the rest of the apartment could not have prepared her for what she was now seeing. Unnoticed, tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
The old guard had been propped up in the tub. She turned away horrified, only to see the message written in blood on the mirror.  
  
Makoto-  
I know everything about you and I am always watching you. You are mine and I am coming for you soon. Not even your friends can save you from me.  
  
First she photographed the message, then she scraped a little blood off the hyphen after Makoto's name, and the punctuation which were the least important characters in the message. Bagging those samples, she dusted the mirror for prints.  
  
Next she approached the body. The wrists were slit almost to the bone, and so was the throat. Again something seemed wrong, because not nearly enough blood had leaked from these very fatal wounds. Tilting the body to the side she gasped. There were three bullet holes where the victim had been shot point blank in the back of the head.  
  
She photographed the body from all angles then removed a tarp from the field kit. She laid the body on the tarp and photographed the tub and a bloody palm print on the wall before collecting it. Noting a glint of gold, she reached carefully into the tub and fished out two empty cartridge casing, but where was the third. Bagging the casings she began to drain the tub. Once it was drained, she inserted a swab into the drain, wiggled it around, and then bagged it. She then sprayed Luminol and finished processing the bathroom which fluoresced even more than the living room.  
  
She finished processing the other rooms then returned to the hall. She emptied the dust buster contents into an evidence bag which she labeled- Hallway 2 foot radius. Then taking the hand held vacuum, she vacuumed the other rooms one at a time, bagging each rooms contents. Finally she called down to the paramedics to come remove the body.  
  
Now it was time for the others to see. As they approached her door Makoto broke down and tried to run but Mina grabbed her. "I'm so sorry Koto-chan. Taran-sama seemed like such a great friend." "He was more than a friend Mi- chan, he was my uncle." Everyone gasped and Ranma moved forward hesitantly. "Makoto I-." "Leave me alone Ranma." she replied, her voice muffled by her sobs.  
  
The officer looked like he was going to cry for a moment but then it passed and he turned back to the doorway. He ushered the group in, Makoto swallowing hard and following the rest of her friends in. Makoto screamed at the condition of her apartment and Setsuna held her while the rest of the group followed the officer to the bathroom.  
  
Haruka rushed back in and took Makoto from Setsuna's grasp. Her eyes were wide with terror and her hands shook badly. Setsuna noticed Ranma come rushing out of the bathroom.  
  
The group exited the bathroom to see Ranma holding a weakly struggling Makoto. She punched at his chest and cried harder as he tightened his grip on her shaking form. Haruka was hugging Michiru fiercely. Baby Hotaru woke up and as if sensing the tension, began to wail. Setsuna rushed to the infant and picked her up, cuddling her as much for her own comfort as for the child's.  
  
Makoto had collapsed to the floor, Ranma following her down and stroking her hair trying to soothe her. Shampoo looked like she wanted to deck this girl for being so close to her Ranma but Akane cut her off with a warning glare.  
  
The officer came out from the bathroom shaking his head. "I've just found out that Taran is-was- her only living relative. Could she stay with one of you until we catch this creep?" the officer asked. "She can stay with us." Setsuna said.  
  
"Sir." Mina piped up. The officer turned to her. "Please tell me you're going to catch him." "We'll do everything we can miss, but I don't know how much I can promise you."  
  
"Hey guys, what about that jerk at the mall? He might just have had a big enough reason to kill Taran-sama, since it was Taran-sama that broke up the fight between Makoto and him if I remember correctly." Ami queried.  
  
"What guy?" the officer asked sharply, then quickly began to take notes as all the girls began to talk at once.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Negaverse:  
  
"So you have begun the plan without a hitch, huh? Excellent."  
  
"Thank you Oh Dark One." A familiarly evil voice replied. A flickering flame revealed the face of the stranger from the mall.  
  
"I believe you just made the rank of general.Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Thank you.Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
All of the lesser minions shivered that night to hear the insane, evil laughter emitting from the throne room.  
  
"Soon my dear Princess Makoto, you will remember. Very soon. You see your dear sister has already joined the right side, haven't you Sango?  
A feminine voice laced with darkness replied, "Of course my lord."  
  
"Now go and rest for tomorrow, we take our game to the next level."  
  
Skyfire: Oooh another cliffie, but at least this chapter was longer. Chapter five will be out very soon. Ja ne! 


	5. A Shocking Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all!  
  
Goddess Skyfire: I apologize for not having updated.  
  
I have been working nearly every night and my internet was down for a long time. Between all this and family troubles I lost the angle I was going for in this story so please bear with me as I try to find it again. Please enjoy!  
  
Happosai: Aaahh!! Pretty Lady!  
  
Goddess Skyfire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY IT'S A ALIENNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Interlude V: A Shocking Revelation  
  
Sango stared into the mirror watching the group in Makoto's apartment. "Soon imouto-chan, I will shatter your fantasy world. You thought I died in that plane crash but I survived. You have friends and a life and here I sit trapped in this hell. Well no matter. In a few days I will turn your whole world upside down. I vow you shall feel the pain and loneliness I have for the past ten years."  
  
"What are you thinking Sango?" a cold, quiet voice queried.  
  
"It's not important, Inu-kun. Why are you so interested in my little sister? She's not worth your time!"  
  
"Ooh, jealous are we? Don't worry I'm just having fun. You know I always get tired of playing games eventually. This time will be no different."  
  
"It had better not be." Sango replied, coolly.  
  
"Detective Meioh-sama.........Detective! Please...wait...I have something...to show you!" The young lab aide cried as he raced to catch up with her.  
  
"What is it Jared?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"We got... back all the data... from the tests." Jared panted. "But something's funny about all of it." He fumbled for the keys to the main lab as he gasped for breath.  
  
"The first thing is the full footprint you retrieved belonged to the victim as he apparently was searching for the key to Miss Kino's apartment. The partial, however, is the weirdest thing. The foot was bare and from what little we have, there were some abnormalities which suggested the foot that left the print was more like a dog's paw than a human foot." "I don't know if Taran-sama had a guard dog but if so what happened to it after the crime occurred? It was in following this line of thought that we next tested the vacuum collections." Jared led the way to three microscopes set up on a nearby lab bench.  
  
Setsuna peered into the first microscope. "What am I looking at here?"  
  
"These two hairs are from the victim. Forensics matched them late last night after the body was released. The next microscope is also of hairs but these are of a type consistent, yet again, with a canine. Forensics was not able to determine a breed yet but, well it just seems odd you know. All these traces and yet no one's found the dog." Jared gestured excitedly.  
  
"Well maybe the dog wasn't the victim's but the attacker's." Setsuna suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Forensics is starting to think that too." Jared replied.  
  
The pair moved onto the final microscope. On the slide was a bunch of several red fibers. The fibers were reminiscent of some kind of fabric instead of carpeting. Setsuna studied them closely for a minute.  
  
"Ok am I looking at what I think I'm looking at?" she queried.  
  
"Yes. The creep left trace evidence for us. Taran-sama didn't have anything red on. The fiber is too fine and too bright a shade to be from the hall carpet. They aren't hair so that rules out the dog. Who do we have left?"  
  
The pair stared at each other and then a wide grin spread across Setsuna's countenance. "The jerk finally made a mistake. Keep on it. I want to know everything about what he was wearing. When we find the creep and take him to court I want to have so much evidence that I can tell the judge if the attacker prefers boxers or briefs. What's next?"  
  
"The next evidence is the weirdest bit of all. The spot of blood from the photo frames was such a close mix of dog and human that it almost seems like the attacker was half and half like a werewolf you know. The Blood Analysis group is trying to break it down but no such luck yet."  
  
Setsuna jumped. 'It couldn't be a youma could it? There's no way a youma could kill in such an organized manner, but how? A dog's and a human's blood and they can't break it down? What the hell?'  
  
"Detective, are you all right? Detective?" Jared waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
She blinked then smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry if I spaced out. Look here's my number if you find anything new. I have to go."  
  
"What? But I haven't even shown you the fingerprints. They're human enough but the fingers seem a little elongated. AFIS, that new print database, can't match it."  
  
"Hmmm. That is odd."  
  
"Isn't it. Anyways Forensics is still processing the other evidence. I'll call you when it's finished."  
  
"Thank you Jared. I really must be going now." Setsuna exited the lab and walked quickly to her office. Unlocking a steel safe, she pulled out her trusty Desert Eagle. Checking to see it was loaded, she grabbed two extra magazines. Fitting the piece and the magazines into holster on the small of her back, she took a few more seconds and then she was all set. She grabbed her purse and headed for the exit. Sliding her badge, she bid the desk officer a good night and slipped out.  
  
She headed for her hi-gloss black 2004 Lamborghini Diablo turbo. Once inside she flipped open her cell phone which turned out to be her Senshi communicator. "Rei, it's me. I need you to call an emergency meeting at the temple. I'll explain when I get there. Please just trust me, it's really important. Thanks. I'll see you in a few."  
  
It was a few minutes before ten o'clock in the morning as all the senshi gathered at the temple for the meeting. Usagi was sleeping, much to Rei's annoyance as she was drooling on her table.  
  
"Wake up you meatball-head!" Rei screamed batting at Usagi with a pillow.  
  
"Five more minutes mom. Oh Mamo-chan. Mmmm chocolate, mmmmm." Usagi murmured in her sleep.  
  
"Well she is most definitely going to be left in the dark...again." Ami stated.  
  
"Ugh. All she can do is brag about Mamoru. Doesn't she have any respect for single people?" Minako shrieked.  
  
"What a noodlebrain!" Rei growled.  
  
Makoto reached across and shoved Usagi a little. The blond rabbit yawned, turned her back on everyone, and fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Miss Rei, Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru are here with Hotaru-chan." Yuuchiro slid the door open while he talked and issued the trio inside.  
  
"Yuuchiro, can you get us some more refreshments?" Rei asked sweetly.  
  
"S-sure Miss R-Rei!" He tumbled all over himself trying to escape with dignity.  
  
"Hi guys. Whoa. What's up with Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked.  
  
Everyone turned towards Usagi to hear her chanting, "Mamo-chan, Mamo- chan, Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Oy vey! Will she never grow up?!!" Rei screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! Eardrum out of order. Thanks a lot Rei!" Usagi yelled. And so the ever so usual tongue fight begins again.  
  
"Excuse me." A polite female voice interrupted. Everyone turned around to see Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi, and Ranma at the entryway.  
  
"Hey guys, come on in, we were just getting ready for a meeting. We have something to talk about." Ami said.  
  
Ranma eyed the open spot beside Makoto. Sensing this, Haruka handed baby Hotaru to Makoto and sat down beside her. Sighing, Ranma chose a spot on the other side of the table.  
  
The others had all just settled down when the door slid open again. Setsuna entered the room. "We are all in grave danger. A new enemy strives for dominance over good. I believe we saw one of these new enemies at the mall yesterday. Don't let your guard down and never, ever leave Makoto alone. I believe she is the main target."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.  
  
Just then Usagi's communicator beeped. She flipped it open. Tuxedo Mask's face appeared on the screen. "I...need Sailor Moon...a new enemy, too powerful...Juu...Park...Hurry!" All of a sudden a huge shadow covered the screen and then there was nothing but static.  
  
The five Nerimians regarded the others with fear. "Wh-what's going on?" Akane demanded.  
  
"We don't have time to explain. Scouts transform now!"  
  
"Mars Ruby Power!" Rei yelled. In front of the Nerimian's startled eyes, she was surrounded in rings of flame. A large eruption of flame shielded her from view. When the flames retreated Eternal Sailor Mars stood in a red leotard with a crimson and black bi-layered skirt. The bows were multi-colored, reminiscent of the very flames they were forged from. Blood red wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was a powerful longbow of the strongest cherry wood with a ruby in the middle. On her forehead the symbol of Mars glimmered brightly.  
  
"Mercury Sapphire Power!" Ami yelled. Instantly, shimmering waterfalls cascaded down around her. A large geyser of ice and water shielded her from view. When the water vanished, Eternal Sailor Mercury stood in an ice blue leotard with a blue and navy bi-layered skirt. The bows were every shade of blue, reminiscent of the very water they had formed from. Icy blue wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was a powerful staff formed from the heart of a glacier with a sapphire in the middle. On her forehead the symbol of Mercury shone.  
  
"Venus Topaz Power!" Mina screamed. The heavens themselves seemed to split as stars rained down upon her. She disappeared in a tornado of light. When the light faded, Eternal Sailor Venus stood in an orange leotard with a gold and silver bi-layered skirt. The bows were every shade of gold, as if the very starlight had dyed them. Beautiful golden wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was a powerful crossbow formed from the strongest Venusian wood with a yellow topaz nestled at the point of the arrow rest. On her forehead the symbol of Venus was illuminated.  
  
"Pluto Garnet Power!" Setsuna whispered. The gates of time appeared behind her and glowing violet runes circled her weaving out her costume. A fog covered her then receded, leaving Eternal Sailor Pluto standing in front of the gates which slowly faded from view. Eternal Sailor Pluto stood in a violet leotard with a black and silver bi-layered skirt. The bows were made of a violet fabric with runes of every shade of purple written all over them. Black wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was the Time Staff, glowing with an almost amethyst light. On her forehead the symbol of Pluto flickered in every shade of purple.  
  
"Uranus Tiger-Eye Power!" Haruka shouted. Three tornadoes suddenly appeared whirling madly about her. They coalesced into one which then receded leaving Eternal Sailor Uranus in a navy blue leotard with a royal blue and gold bi-layered skirt. The bows were a dusky bluish gray like threatening storm clouds. Royal blue wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was the Space sword which had become more of a katana than a broadsword. The blade seemed to split the very molecules of the air. A single tiger-eye stone in the hilt seemed to balance the sword perfectly. On her forehead the symbol of Uranus raged.  
  
"Neptune Alexandrite Power!" Michiru shouted. A colossal wave crashed down upon her, then receded leaving Eternal Sailor Neptune in a teal leotard with a turquoise and silver bi-layered skirt. The bows were sea green like the gentle waves that fell upon the shore. Teal wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was the Poseidon trident with a single Alexandrite in the middle tine. On her forehead the symbol of Neptune strongly burned.  
  
"Jupiter Emerald Power!" Makoto screamed. Ranma's eyes widened even further as the heavens were split by a mighty blade of lightning. The lightning danced around her and then an even bigger lightning bolt seemed to strike her. When the lightning faded, Eternal Sailor Jupiter stood in an emerald green leotard with a gold and forest green bi-layered skirt. The bows were every shade of green, like a forest glade dappled in sunlight. In her hands was a pair of emerald encrusted sais. On her forehead the symbol of Jupiter flared.  
  
"Please watch Hotaru. We will explain everything as soon as we can." Usagi said handing baby Hotaru to Kasumi. "Moon Silver Crystal Cosmic Power!" A wide beam of pure white light engulfed Usagi. She emerged in a silvery- white leotard, skirt, and bows. Pure white wings extended out from her shoulder blades. In her hand was a double bladed axe of the finest silver. The silver crystal was magically embedded in the middle so it could be seen on both sides. On her forehead the symbol of the Moon Kingdom flared.  
  
Without another word the Scouts were gone, racing away into the darkness. As they neared Juuban Park, they noticed an ominous silence. Were they too late?  
  
Skyfire: Oh I am eeevvvvvviiillllll. *Arashi pops up, reads chapter*  
  
Arashi: You can't leave it like this!!!!!!!!! *paces back and forth ranting and raving* Now they'll have to wait to find out until chapter 6! * jumps on Skyfire clutching her collar* You better update real soon, Missy, if you know what's good for you!!  
  
Skyfire: *gulps* See ya next time. *hops in black Lamborghini Diablo, slams it into neutral, yanks back E-brake, pulls a 180, and peels out*  
  
Arashi: Wait! *running after vehicle* You forgot me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Shift in the Balance of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Likewise I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha as Rumiko is their creator. And Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and all patented attacks, but I want them all!  
  
Goddess Skyfire: Ah welcome back, faithful readers. So I left you at a little cliffhanger last time. Let's see, where were we?  
  
'' denotes thought ** denotes action () denotes author notes {} denotes flashback  
  
Interlude VI: A Shift in the Balance of Power  
  
"Can you scan ahead Mercury and see if you can find out what's going on and what we're up against?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked, racing alongside her team.  
  
In response Mercury held up her mini supercomputer which was buzzing madly as it analyzed the situation. She touched her left earring and the Mercury visor slid across her eyes. "Uh-oh guys. I think we're in trouble. My computer is reading at least three enemy signals."  
  
"So we'll have to split up. Mercury go with Jupiter since your powers accentuate each other. Neptune will aid you against one of the creatures. Uranus, myself, and Sailor Moon will take another. Pluto and Mars, you'll handle the last one. Keep your communicator channels open in case there are any problems." Venus stated.  
  
The small groups split off in different directions and raced towards the park. Jupiter, Neptune, and Mercury were the first group to arrive. There were three demons attacking...Tuxedo Mask! Mercury quickly analyzed them.  
  
The first demon was an enormous thirty-foot long centipede with a human torso that had eight human arms, which were clasped around Tuxedo Mask, squeezing him. Mercury's analysis showed the demon's weakness was fire. "Hey Mars, when you arrive, take the centipede. Your powers are its weakness."  
  
"Gotcha! Mars out."  
  
The second demon was an enormous spider with six-foot legs and eighteen-inch fangs. It was starting to spin a kind of cocoon around the unfortunate Tuxedo Mask. As they watched, he struggled weakly so at least he was still alive. The mini computer beeped and displayed that its weakness was water and ice.  
  
"A spider?? Why does it always have to be a spider? Why couldn't it be a cute, fluffy bunny?" Uranus shuddered.  
  
The last demon was the scariest of all. It looked to be a dragon at least nineteen feet long and six feet high at the shoulder. Smoke trailed from its nostrils, and lava dripped from its glistening fangs. It was an iridescent blue and green and had several wickedly razor sharp nine inch horns on its head and nose. The scariest thing was it had no apparent weakness.  
  
"Venus, hang back with your group until we destroy our targets. There's a really nasty and apparently invincible dragon and the elements of surprise and sheer numbers may be our only hope."  
  
"Roger that Mercury. Call us if you need help."  
  
Eternal Sailors Mars and Pluto suddenly burst forward and initiated their attack against the centipede, while Jupiter's group started to attack the spider. The dragon roared but seemed to be awaiting the outcome, rather than attacking.  
  
The centipede made a weird hissing and rattling sound then tried to grab at Pluto with its eight arms. Dodging it quickly she readied her attack. Mars had taken out a scroll and was chanting softly to herself in an ancient language.  
  
"Pluto Time Vortex!!!!!" She positioned her hands out in front of her, palms facing each other. A ball of brilliant purple energy began to form. She pushed it away from herself as it enlarged and became a whirling cyclone of pure power. The sky darkened to almost pure black and purple lightning danced across it. The moon superimposed itself over the clouds and seemed to go through it's whole cycle in a few seconds as if counting down to something.  
  
The bottom of the funnel became a miniature black hole which sucked the centipede in. The cyclone raced up towards the sky and dissipated, clearing the sky and dropping out the centipede, which was considerably weaker and missing three arms.  
  
Mars finished her chant, "Aku...Ryo...Tai...San...Ha!!? She threw the scroll and it attached itself to the centipede, freezing it in place. She leapt up preparing her attack.  
  
"Fire Soul Phoenix!!!!" An eerie calm descended over the park. Above the centipede, a fiery tear appeared in the sky. An enormous flaming bird raced from the tear and straight through the centipede, destroying both the centipede and itself. A great pile of ash remained, from which a new fiery avian rose and ascended back into the tear which repaired itself. The silence vanished in time for them to hear the spider's bellow and the furious roar of the dragon. They turned and saw the other group fighting the spider. Mercury and Jupiter both seemed injured.  
  
{Begin Flashback}  
  
At the same time as Mars and Pluto began to attack the centipede, Jupiter and her group began their own attack against the spider. They split up and tried to box it in. The spider turned and spat something at Jupiter. A sudden sharp pain raced across the side of her arm. It was acid! Quickly Mercury and Neptune used minor water magic and washed the wound, but now Jupiter was mad.  
  
"Jupiter...Ascending Winged Dragon of Zeus, Revision 2." She held her hands out and allowed her ki to pool in the cup of her palms as she cleared her mind and focused on building up her energy.  
  
"Hiryo!" The energy coalesced into a ball of flaming anger-based energy. She focused harder, cooling it down to a soothing, calm blue color. The energy pulsed and similar energy flowed up from the very earth. The ki began to draw out a complex symbol on the ground beneath the spider demon. The design was a ten-armed star with the Jupiter symbolic four superimposed over it.  
  
"Shoten!" The wind picked up and began to whip up dust and debris around the spider. The spider roared and attacked Mercury with a savage bite. Mercury was quickly pulled away by Neptune while Uranus called up her crystal treasure, the space sword. She raced over and began to parry the demon's quick jabs, shouting for Jupiter to hurry up.  
  
"Seiryuu!" A massive dragon began to form from the dust storm and wound itself around the demon. "Ha!!" Jupiter screamed, flinging the ball of ki up into the air. The dust dragon roared and surged upward, the spider still entangled in its coils.  
  
The dragon reached its peak height, turned itself around, and plummeted too fast to see right back down towards the ground. It dispersed as it hit the ground while the spider was slammed right into the pavement. The ki symbol activated, sending an electric charge right through the spider. It struggled to its feet, bellowing in rage.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Mars and Pluto raced over to join their friends. Mercury was applying something to the bite on her side, an antidote the computer had summoned. Neptune called on her trident and turned towards the spider. "Poseidon's Rage!" she yelled.  
  
The lake erupted into crashing waves which coalesced into one huge tsunami. Pure power erupted from the trident and danced across the crest of the wave. All the water from the lake vanished. The next instant the spider began to choke and struggle as a column of water erupted from the ground underneath it. The power of the trident bubbled up from the bottom of the column and in a brilliant flash, the demon was reduced to dust and washed away. Another bright flash and the water returned to the now calm lake and it was like nothing had happened.  
  
Venus darted suddenly from a tree, grabbed the weakened Mamoru from under the startled dragon's nose and vanished. "Everyone retreat now! We need to figure out how to deal with the last one. Meet at the top of Kimochi Hill! Venus out!"  
  
The scouts all raced for the hill, leaving the dragon confused. It roared in pure rage and hatred and began destroying anything it could reach.  
  
"Can you get any readings on your scanner, Mercury?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not Venus. There's another signal overlapping mine, almost as if they were intentionally blocking me. All I know is I can't sense any weakness in the dragon."Mercury replied.  
  
"Hey what's up with that?" Jupiter interrupted pointing to the battlefield where a blur of red and black was rushing towards the dragon.  
  
"Someone's actually trying to fight that thing? They're gonna get themselves killed!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Let's go scouts!" Venus commanded. 


	7. Interlude VII: A Secret Revealed! The Ro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any animes or movies and their characters/powers/characteristics/mannerisms, etc. included in my story. Thanks! Enjoy the story!  
  
Skyfire: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Everything's kinda come crashing down on me and I'm really confused right now so I didn't want to mess up the story. I apologize in advance if I still do, so please let me know!  
  
A gloss black Jaguar XJ220 roars up and screeches to a stop outside the gates of time and space.  
  
_Skyfire:_ Hey Pluto I'm home!  
  
**THWACK**! Pluto knocks Skyfire over the head with her Garnet Rod  
  
_Pluto:_ Jeeze. It took you long enough to update! One would think you'd fallen off the edge of the Earth!  
  
_Skyfire:_ Sorry about that, but didja hafta hit me that hard?  
  
**THWACK**! _Pluto:_ Enough complaining. On with the fic, lest you disturb the time space continuum.  
  
_Skyfire:_ **ALL RIGHT**!  
**_Spirits of the darkness, spirits of the light  
Gather to my unworthy hand your unending might.  
Grant to your lowly servant the power to observe yet leave undisturbed  
The truths which must be shown.  
Grant to me the power to control the ebb and flow of time through  
The infinite cosmos on this journey.  
Guard us and keep us until the ending is revealed.  
Protect us always and forever with your strength.  
VORTEX, HEED MY CALL._**

The readers and Skyfire are magically transported to a large room full of computer equipment  
  
Skyfire: Let us see... where did we leave off?  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"Hey what's up with that?" Jupiter interrupted pointing to the battlefield where a blur of red and black was rushing towards the dragon.  
  
"Someone's actually trying to fight that thing? They're gonna get themselves killed!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Let's go scouts!" Venus commanded.  
  
**Interlude VII: A Secret Revealed! The Rose is Threatened!  
**  
Ranma wasn't sure what he could do to help Makoto but dammit he was going to try. He bounded down the shrine steps and took off in the general direction of Jupiter's ki.  
  
Racing along the rooftops, he quickly scanned all the alleyways and open spaces, searching for the sailor senshi. An outraged roar to his right caught his attention. Looking down Ranma saw the spider demon as it was vanquished and watched the scouts take off up the hill. Another roar and the dragon revealed itself to the awestruck martial artist.  
  
'Cool!' Ranma thought. 'Haven't fought one of these things before. Looks like a real pushover.'  
  
The dragon noticed Ranma as he leapt down from the rooftop. Roaring angrily, the dragon spat a large shower of flaming magma at the martial artist. Effortlessly Ranma executed a perfect evasive maneuver in midair and cupped his hands together, palms facing each other. Focusing all his ki energy, he was able to offset the attacks' trajectory and sent it wildly careening into the building to his left.  
  
'Oops.' Ranma thought as the factory was buffeted by multiple massive explosions. Fire danced up the side of the building, eerily illuminating the dragon's iridescent scales, as if the beast itself was wreathed in living, writhing flames. 'I think it has definitely noticed me now.'  
  
With an enraged bellow, the dragon launched itself at Ranma. He barely managed to dodge it. 'Damn! This thing's faster than Saffron and he was a god! All right, I underestimated this opponent once, but no more. I just need to focus...'  
  
The dragon suddenly whipped its long tail around at Ranma. He just had time to notice the wicked hooked barb on the end before it slammed into the brick wall beside him. The barb caught him on the left side and sliced across it before shattering the wall as easy as if it was a child's block tower. A huge piece of debris fell and caught him in the left shoulder, rendering that side of his body useless.  
  
'Crap! What do I do now.'  
  
The dragon lowered its head and looked Ranma in the eye. Its enormous jaws opened, revealing huge seven or eight inch fangs. Its breath was fetid like rotting meat, and Ranma involuntary winced, as for the first time he realized how much trouble he was in.  
  
"Suck on this you overgrown parade float!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. "Supreme Thunder!" She aimed the attack right down the creature's throat, then grabbed Ranma and leapt to safety.  
  
The dragon choked and heaved, shaking its head. It coughed up another explosive ball of lava and spat it at where Ranma had been. An earth shattering explosion rocked the ground throwing the scouts wildly off balance. The beast snorted and shook its head trying to clear it. An anguished keening sound issued from its seared throat.  
  
It spit out several smaller flaming chunks of magma, feeding the steadily growing fire. The dragon bellowed and staggered around the park, trying to smell out its tormentors as, for some reason, it suddenly couldn't see. Its sides heaved as it desperately tried to breathe. One last heave and the massive beast crumpled to the ground breathing shallowly.  
  
Jupiter walked up to it and ran her hands over its neck. Weakly the dragon opened its eye and stared at her. As she watched, a single tear issued forth and spilled down the beast's eye ridge and fell nearly two feet to the ground. Neptune came up beside her and used a weak version of her Deep Submerge to cool the creature's burning throat. The dragon coughed weakly and tried to stand but failed.  
  
Turning from the dragon Neptune used her powers to extinguish the surrounding flames then joined the group surrounding Ranma and Mercury who was tending to his wounds. The side wound luckily was not too deep and a simple binding solved that problem. The shoulder was a bit harder as it was actually dislocated, but Mercury was able to reset it.  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter knelt beside the dragon. "You cried. Obviously you're not evil, so why did you attack us?" In a flash of brilliant color the dragon telepathed a series of images to Jupiter.  
  
{Begin mind sequence}  
  
Inu Yasha angrily strode down the corridor and knocked on three doors in quick succession. "Meet me in the throne room in two minutes if you want a job."  
Inu Yasha met up with Sango outside the throne room. "I have chosen three of the most powerful youma for your personal use. Instruct them as you will, my queen." He smirked evilly and indicated as three shadowy, oily plumes of smoke coalesced into three powerful looking youma.  
  
"First is Centurion, the demon-king of all insects and guard of the East Gate of Hades' kingdom." The centipede slithered up to Sango. "My powersss are that of the Earth, my queen, and are pledged to you for all time." it hissed.  
  
"Very good." Sango approved.  
  
"Next is Anantsi, the spider-demon. He is rumored to be responsible for many of the dark sides of creation." Anantsi stalked forward, haughtily. "My powers are those of Darkness and Illusion and were created only to serve you my liege."  
  
"Excellent!" Sango cried.  
  
"And last but not least is Ramoeth, King of the Dragon Kin, the most powerful Drakkan shape shifter ever created." A tall, lean, and bronze skinned youth stepped forward. His blue eyes sparked dangerously as he knelt and kissed Sango's knuckles. "My powers are expansive and cover a whole range of abilities, my queen. I can be your spy, the smallest gnat hidden in plain sight; the most venomous serpent capable of delivering a swift, just death to my foe; or the largest, most destructive form in the cosmos is mine to command." At this his form rippled and an immense dragon stood before Sango.  
  
"Yes! The world will be mine to control!! Hahahahaha!" Sango yelled triumphantly. "Now go and rid us of those pesky senshi!"  
  
"As you command, my queen." The three chorused, bowing, then they vanished.  
  
Later InuYasha caught up with Ramoeth. "Do whatever you want to the others, especially that annoying Ranma, but do not harm the Princess of Jupiter. Do whatever it takes to bring her back to me, unhurt. Understand?"  
  
Ramoeth bowed. "Yes, sire." And so saying, he vanished.  
  
{End mind scene}  
  
Jupiter fell back in shock. "S-she's a-a-alive? B-but how? I saw the plane explode, so how. I mean why. I mean, my god, my sister is alive! But why does she hate me? Why didn't she look for me when she found out I survived. Why?"  
  
The dragon's form shimmered and the youth stood before Jupiter. "I am pledged to protect you, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and I will do so. Your sister is under the control of the Dark Lord Sesshomaru as is his own brother, Lord InuYasha. It will take a lot of power to stop them so we will have need of many fighters to stop them. We must ask Sailor Pluto to open the gates of time to several dimensions so we may call upon help. We must hurry, we don't have much time. I will be summoned back soon as the others have failed, and I must take you with me or all hope will be lost."  
  
Jupiter stood up. "Then you must complete your mission to avoid suspicion. I will go."  
  
"Jupiter, NO!" The others protested.  
  
"I have to go. Take care of yourselves, guys." And in a flash Ramoeth  
and Jupiter vanished.  
  
"Come. We must seek help, senshi, for our greastest fight lies on  
the horizon. The war with Galaxia has been won. The war for the  
cosmos is only beginning and it will take all our power to win this  
one. We will start with the land of Middle Earth. I must speak with  
Gandalf the White. I only hope it is not already too late."Pluto stated. The  
scouts teleported with Ranma back to the shrine.  
  
Makoto landed on a dirt floor and stumbled to her feet. 'So  
this is the kingdom of evil. Its so cold and empty.'  
  
"Welcome, Princess Makoto, to the Negaverse."  
  
Makoto spun around.  
  
"You!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Skyfire: I'm so evil to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I need to do a  
little more research on LotR. See ya soon, I promise. Please review!


	8. Thunder's Dark Side! A Curse Revealed! T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any animes, books, or movies and their characters/powers/characteristics/mannerisms, etc. included in my story. I do own any transformations/attacks you do not recognize so please ask if you want to use them so no one claims you plagiarized. Thanks! Enjoy the story!

Skyfire: Wow! Boy does time fly when you're stuck in a rut.

Arashi:He-llo! Don't forget ya workin' for me now, punk. GET TO THE FIC ALREADY!!!!!!!

Skyfire: Why couldn't my muse be all cute and fluffy? Oh well.

**Guardian of the gates of time**

**Mistress of the realms of space**

**Lend me your power of foresight **

**I offer you my energy,**

**To be forged as a key**

**May all time and space reveal to me**

**The secrets which must be seen!**

**Make haste, lest the time be too late **

**To rescue our friend from her fate**

**Mystical Skeptic; Queen of lore **

**Unlock the story which must be told!**

**STAFF OF DESTINY, AWAKEN!!!**

bright lights and strobes flash past as the elf's library vanishes and you are standing with Skyfire, looking down on the Milky Way Galaxy. All of a sudden you are rushed closer until you are looking at an asteroid hidden behind the moon.

Skyfire:in a dark grim voice They are here. They've come. brightens up Now that I've inserted the doom line from the Two Towers, we can continue with the fanfic!

YOU FACEFAULT AS SWEATDROPS BREAK OUT ON YOUR HEADS

Arashi: I knew it! All this hard work's gone to her head. She's cracked! She's gone nuts! Skyfire.........get a grip! Skyfire seizes Arashi by her collar

Skyfire: Is this a good enough grip? Good. Now on with the fic!!!!

**Interlude VIII: Thunder's Dark Side! A Curse Revealed! The White Wizard Approaches!**

Kodachi Kuno stepped out from the shadows. She was wearing a general's suit much like the ones Zoicite and Malachite wore in the service of Queen Beryl. In her hands was a coiled, braided whip. She sneered at Makoto.

"Did you really think that I'd let a hussy like you take away my darling Ranma, again?" Kodachi sneered. "Not this time, girlie! He's mine! Hah!"

Before Makoto could dodge it, Kodachi's whip struck her across the collarbone and down her right shoulder. Dark energy raced from Kodachi's hands down the whip and into Makoto's body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Makoto screamed.

"I know that Ranma-kun taught you how to harness your chi so you will make an excellent fighter for our side. Did you REALLY think that Ramoeth was going to help you? Join us and then he'll be on your side, my dear." Kodachi screeched.

"N-never! AAAAAAHHHH!" More dark energy flowed through Makoto and she began to change. She glanced desperately at Ramoeth as a single tear traced its way down his cheek. Wordlessly he turned and walked away.

A flash of dark energy and Makoto stood in a black formal gown with a black and silver hooded cape over it. Twin samurai swords were strapped to her side and she carried a black staff with an enormous glowing emerald at the top. She bowed to Kodachi.

"What would your first command be, mistress?"

"That's easy. Get me Ranma! Now!!" Kodachi screeched.

"As you wish." And with that Makoto teleported away.

Once they reached the shrine, Neptune turned towards Ranma and noticed that he was all sooty and dirty. Gathering up a small bit of water energy, she released it at him. Ranma spotted the danger a little too late. "No!"

"Oh my." Was Neptune's first thought when she saw a dripping wet, red-haired girl standing where Ranma had just been.

"Uh.........heh heh heh.........oh boy." Ranko sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about this. You see my pops dragged me all the way to China just to train in the Jusenkyo area. If the baka had read the stupid brochure........." he trailed off. "Anyways we fell in two different springs. Pops fell into Spring of Drowned Panda, so he becomes a panda in cold water. Me, on the other hand, I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl. Please don't tell Makoto? I haven't had the chance to explain it to her."

Usagi stepped forward. "It's all right. You don't have anything to be ashamed of. I say that we visit your pops when this is all over." She got an evil grin. All the girls stepped forward to comfort Ranko.

"Well isn't this sickeningly sweet." A cold voice interjected.

They all whipped around to see a tall figure in a black and silver cape with a long black, powerful looking staff in their hands. The person walked forward and then seemed to be waiting or looking for something.

"Who are you Negasleaze?" Mars demanded.

"That's not the way to treat a former friend, now is it Raye?"

"How do you know me?" Mars asked. Instantly everyone was on their guard. The stranger reached back and pulled off their hood revealing auburn hair with raven lowlights, and emerald eyes they knew all too well.

"MAKO-CHAN!" they all cried. "We were so worried about you. What happened to you?"

"Only my friends call me that. As for what happened to me, that's none of your concern. Your only concern should be for yourselves. Give me Ranma and I might go easier on you. I'll let you die swiftly. HAH!" She raised the staff over her head and began to chant.

"Mighty god Hades, bless me with your dark powers. I turn away from the light to serve you. Let none stand against our immeasurable might. Chase the day into hiding and release the night. NIGHTSHADE EMERALD! Hearken to the call of your mistress! DARK CYCLONIC FURY!!"

The wind roared to life and a huge twister formed between Makoto and the scouts. Makoto began chanting under her breath. The scouts huddled around Ranko.

"Mars Firestorm.........FLASH!" A tower of flame formed between the cyclone and the scouts.

"Shine Aqua......... ILLUSION!" Mercury cried and a shielding wall of ice formed on all sides of the group.

"Pathetic!" Makoto sneered. "You did just what I expected, and wanted you to do." "I call upon Takhsis the Dark Queen!"

Suddenly Pluto teleported in with an old man in shimmering white robes, a dark haired elf maiden, a dark haired man, a dwarf, and a handful of small furry people. Gandalf took one look at Makoto and raised his hand. "Stop! That is a gate no one should ever open." Makoto's powers froze and the cyclone vanished. Mars let her firestorm die out, but Mercury kept up the ice shield.

"Get out of the way old man!" Makoto tried to stand but, as if out of nowhere, a tall blonde elf appeared holding the edge of a sword to her throat. "You will die before you threaten Gandalf the White!" Legolas hissed.

Makoto glared at him then suddenly clutched her head in pain and fell to the floor shrieking. Ranko ran for her but she vanished in a heartbeat. Legolas looked at his sword and watched a thin line of blood trickle down the edge and pool on the ground.

Makoto clutched the wound on her throat and watched the bright droplets of blood ooze from between her fingers. Closing her eyes she conjured up her chi and healed the small cut. "Damnit he was pretty powerful." Her aura flickered from dark to light for a brief second and Makoto looked around briefly. "Where am I?" she wondered.

The next instant something slashed at her shoulder and she screamed as a rush of dark energy forced her aura to return to its unstable state.

"What the hell were you thinking? I gave you an order to retrieve Ranma, and not only did you fail to do that, you also gave away our element of surprise!" Kodachi snarled.

In an instant Makoto drew her wakasashi and grabbing Kodachi by the throat, slammed her against the wall with her sword to her throat. "I am sorry, but I've never been any good with orders. If you're so good at it, then you get him yourself. Don't ever again make the mistake of thinking you are superior to me. That line of thinking will only get you killed. Now take me to the queen. And I'm warning you, do not make me angry. There are scarier things then you in this world, and I'm one of them." Makoto hissed coldly. She released Kodachi whose knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ranma yelled. "Bring her back RIGHT NOW!"

"I am sorry." Gandalf replied. "You must believe I had nothing to do with her disappearance. It seems to me that someone has tampered with Jupiter's emotions and perhaps her very soul, for I could not reach her in that dark place. I only hope it is not too late to save her."

Legolas sat on the top step of the shrine, trying to wipe the blood off his sword. The harder he scrubbed, the more it seemed like the blood was sinking into the metal. But of course that was impossible.

"Isn't it?" he thought.

Soft footsteps behind him caused Legolas to whirl around in alarm.

Rei walked up to him followed by Frodo. They both sat down on the top step and Legolas sank back down in relief. Nothing needed to be said, they were happy just to have the chance to enjoy the beauty of nature in peace.

A strange silver light had pulled them into this strange world moments before Elrond, his people, Gandalf, and Frodo were to set out for the Undying Lands. Legolas was glad in a way for he didn't know how he was going to say goodbye to the little fellow. The events surrounding the destruction of the Dark Lord's ring had brought home to the elf just how precious his friends were to him.

"She was your friend, that Makoto?" Legolas asked Rei, unable to look her in the eye.

"Actually, Mako-chan's more like a sister and best friend all rolled into one." Rei replied, looking at him. He looked over and watched a tear trace its way down her cheek. "Poor Mako-chan. She must be so scared! We should've done something! We should have saved her. We never should have trusted that Ramoeth. We never should have let her go. I'll never forgive myself if she's lying hurt somewhere." Rei broke down crying. Frodo hugged her while Legolas winced.

"I was right there. I should have grabbed her but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Miss Rei."

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong. From where you were standing Mako-chan definitely must have seemed like a dangerous enemy. If you insist on blaming yourself for what happened, then help us get her back and maybe you'll be able to forgive yourself." She stood up, brushing off her hakama. Smiling, she held her hand out to him.

Legolas grabbed Rei's hand and let her pull him to his feet. A little dark-haired girl ran out from the shrine and looked around before spotting Rei and heading towards them. "'Nee-san, Puu says to come inside. We're havin' ice cream. Yummy!" The girl bounced all around Frodo and Legolas and gestured for Rei to pick her up. "Carry me 'nee-san?"

Rei bent over and lifted the little one into her arms. "If I didn't know better Rin, I would think you'd already been in the fudge sauce." Rei stated, trying not to giggle at the dark brown swirls all around the girl's mouth.

Rin blinked. "Who me? No way. Setsuna-san threatened to give my share to Meatball-head if I did."

"You may want to wash your face first then so she doesn't know." Rei replied as seriously as she could. Rin wiggled to get down and once on her feet, she ran and frantically splashed her face with water from the well.

Frodo couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't laughed in such a long time, but the innocent antics of the child seemed to take a huge burden off his shoulders. Legolas smiled, happy to see the Halfling enjoying himself. Rei lost her focus and was soon laughing as hard as Frodo as Rin bounced around.

Kodachi led Makoto to a large ornately carved golden door, deep within the bowels of the Negaverse. She knocked twice.

"Who is it?" A husky female voice queried.

"It-it's m-me your higness. K-k-kodachi." Makoto looked at the girl who seemed to be stuttering out of pure fear.

"What are you wasting my time for now? What could _possibly _be important enough to disturb my rest?" The voice growled.

Kodachi visibly shook as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Makoto. "It's y-your sister, your highness. She...uh...she demanded to see you." She finished.

There was a deep silence and then footsteps approached the door. The huge door began to groan open and light spilled into the gloomy hallway.

"You may leave us now." The voice said harshly. Kodachi started to back away. "Yes, Your Majesty." Smirking at Makoto, Kodachi snapped her whip. "The Rising Star of Furinkan High, Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose." She vanished in a whirlwind of black rose petals which stung Makoto as they flew around her.

As soon as Kodachi vanished the entire hallway was blanketed in a deep, gloomy silence. Makoto turned around and looked at the open door and the lone shaft of light that pierced the oppressive darkness. Squaring her shoulders, Makoto stepped through the door and into her destiny.

_Skyfire: Phew. Finally over my writing block. Between work and the ongoing soap opera that is my social life, it has taken four months to remember why I'm writing this story and to refocus myself. I hope it paid off. Review please and let me know if it seems to fit with the rest of the story. Sorry if anyone was OOC but review if you know how I can fix it. Thanks._

_Arashi: _ Skyfire!!!!! Here's a computer! Get started on chapter nine immediately.

Skyfire: Augh!! A Pentium three?!! We're back in the Stone Age. Quick somebody show me some '04-'05 technology!!! Somebody?!! Anybody!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Goddess Skyfire: _I apologize for the long break. Between a few personal tragedies and a sub par machine it has taken me more than a year to get back to work on this fic. So without further ado:

**Interlude VIIII: More Help? Unknown Memories!  
**

Makoto strode through the bulky, ornate door, and immediately a myriad of scents, illumination, and sounds struck her. The room was vast, easily big enough to fit Rei's main shrine inside. The walls were hewn wood instead of the cold and damp sandstone walls from the hallway.

A huge elaborate hot tub was sunk into the center of the room. A small flower garden decorated each of the four corners of the room. A raised dais behind gossamer curtains was clearly a sleeping room. A large door led out of the left side of the room.

Instantly two servants materialized at her side with armfuls of towels and robes. She let herself be led to the bath where Sango was residing, watching her every move. Makoto froze at the edge, nervous and unsure of what to do next.

"Come on in little sister, it's just the right temperature. Besides, I believe we have much to discuss." Sango stated imperiously. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" A servant bent down and set a platter of wine, cheese, and bread on a large, flat rock beside Sango. With a dismissive wave of her hand, the servants scurried off.

Makoto disrobed and slid carefully into the steaming water. The hot water hitting the raw whip mark on her shoulder made her clench her teeth and hiss in pain. Sango scowled watching her reaction, and beckoned one of the servants to her side.

"Summon Kodachi to me, NOW!" she growled. "And don't let her know I'm angry." Nodding quickly the servant hurried out the large door Makoto had entered and Sango turned back to her sister. She smiled and offered Makoto the platter. Makoto grabbed a chunk of bread and some cheese but declined any of the wine.

"I know you're just bursting to ask me how I survived the crash, so I'll just clear things up a little for you. Sesshoumaru-sama is the Greater Demon Lord of the Western Lands and he walked unscathed through the fiery wreckage. He found my body where I had fallen, still holding you."

"He has a healing sword and so he used it on me. When I came to, he was carrying me away. I begged him to save you as well. You see, dear sister, I was not the only one of us to die that night. You owe your very life to Sesshomaru, but you were still too little to be of use to him so we had to leave you behind."

"You on the other hand just accepted I was dead. Just shrugged me off, friggin' wrote me off as if I wasn't worth searching for!" Sango's voice was filled with indignation at this fact.

"I never just wrote you off, Sango." Makoto interjected. "I searched for you for twelve years. Then on my sixteenth birthday this man showed up claiming he alone knew your fate. He was tall with silver hair and these unusual markings on his face. He said you had lived through the accident but had died a couple years after, never having found me. He gave me this!" Makoto pulled her hair back to show off the matching pair of rose necklaces around her neck.

"You and I both got these from Mom and Dad, so I knew you would never willingly take yours off. I had to believe the worst. He gave me your necklace, you have to believe me!" Makoto cried.

'Tall, silver-haired, with markings? It can't be. No Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me it's not true!' Sango thought.

Before either girl could say anything, the door burst open and Kodachi strode haughtily in the room. "You wished to see me, your highness?" she demanded.

Turning away from Makoto Sango stood. Instantly the harsh, cold mask was back in place. Makoto rose and stood beside Sango, equally cold and ruthless. Kodachi stood, quaking in fear.

Rei and Rin had led Legolas and Frodo inside to join the rest of the group for dinner. The hobbits and the inner scouts were animatedly comparing stories and memories.

Arwen and Aragorn were seated by the window enjoying tea with Setsuna. They avidly watched her use the computer to show them info about the enemy. Gandalf looked up as they entered the room while Gimli was chatting with Uranus about weaponry and fighting skills.

Michiru brought out the food and set the table. "Alright everyone it's dinner time." Everybody settled in around the table. Ranma, Akane, Kasumi and Ukyo walked in the room. "Has anyone seen Shampoo?" Michiru asked.

"I'm right here." the Amazon warrior replied walking out of the living room with Luna, Artemis, and Diana in her arms. Hotaru and Rini sat in their baby seats and cooed at everyone. The Middle-Earth group had never tasted such food. They ate slowly, savoring the flavor. Legolas especially enjoyed the repast. "Much better than our rations."

Setsuna excused herself from the table. "I have a few more groups to gather before we make plans to rescue Makoto. All of you should get some rest tonight. Tomorrow will be a very busy day." In a flash, Sailor Pluto stood in her place and within the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Gandalf spoke, "We should take this opportunity to get to know each other better. Why don't we all give a quick run down of our history and we'll go from there. I'll start."

"Our group was founded by the collective need to rid our world, Middle-Earth, of a most foul and evil sorcerer by the name of Sauron. Sauron had created rings of power for all the races but unbeknownst to them he had created one more ring, the most powerful One Ring."

"The One Ring was created so he might rule over the races. We vowed to rid our world of that ring and we did. The price we paid and the sacrifices made, however, were steep. Many lives were lost and some races left our memories to flee to the Undying Lands. I, myself, was headed there when Pluto beckoned us to your world."

Ranma stood next. "My name's Ranma Saotome. This is my fiancé Akane Tendo who's also Ami's cousin."

Kasumi said, "I'm Akane's oldest sister, Kasumi. The middle sister, Nabiki, is still at home. These are our friends, Shampoo and Ukyo."

Ranma explained once more about his curse, even demonstrating it. He told everyone that he had been Makoto's ex-boyfriend and that his Pops had dragged him away without being able to say goodbye. Akane looked sad for a minute, then she joined in and told all the stories that had led them to being the way they were.

Usagi stepped forward. "We have a way of showing the rest of you our story. Luna can you show them our past please." Luna stepped forward and everyone stared as she began to speak. All except Ranma who was on the other side of the room screaming "C-c-cat!"

Usagi stepped up to Ranma with her crystal. "I may be able to heal the fear your father's training instilled in you. Afterwards you should be able to use that attack anytime you wish." She closed her eyes and focused.

Ranma felt very warm for a brief moment and when he opened his eyes, he was able to walk back to the table and sit right down next to Luna.

Luna smiled at him gently then continued.

"If I can have everyone's attention. I need all of you to form a circle with the scouts. Now hold hands and don't under any circumstances let go. Good. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Everyone did as instructed.

The group felt a rush of air and a slight unease but not one person opened their eyes or let go. They were jarred a bit as their feet met solid ground again. Wherever they were it was very cold but a great light seemed to seep past their closed eyelids.

"Good. Now open your eyes." Luna commanded.

Legolas opened his eyes and instinctively he knew where they were. 'We're on the moon.' He looked over to see Aragorn supporting Arwen as they adjusted to their surroundings. Gimli looked more than a little green while the halflings stared in unabashed wonder at everything. Ranma's group stood looking around in confusion.

In front of them were the ruins of what must have once been the biggest, and most beautiful palace ever built. Behind it the Earth rose, beautiful and yet strangely alien. They stood in the middle of a courtyard next to an enormous fountain with a statue of nine women. Looking closer Legolas could see the uncanny resemblance between the Sailor Scouts and the statues. "Excuse me, Miss Rei, but are these statues of you and your friends?"

Rei smiled sadly. "Yes they were. Don't worry, all will be explained shortly."

Without warning the scenery changed. Where broken flagstone and dead weeds were, a beautiful rose garden sprang up. The walkways repaired themselves and the fountain water ran clear and fresh but the statue was of a woman with two long pigtails and delicate fairy wings. The ruins were transformed into an architectural dream. Pillars rose to the sky supporting the numerous balconies on the second floor. A huge dome was the center of the structure. Two massive wings swept out to either side. Windows that were broken and dark now sparkled with light. Music drifted out of the ornate entrance.

A much younger version of Pluto walked out and stood looking at the Earth. Uranus and Neptune ran out past her playing. Uranus looked to be about ten years of age while Neptune was a fair and delicate nine-year- old. They ran around Pluto who smiled briefly at their antics. Afterwards they ran past the group into the garden.

"Can't they see us?" Arwen asked nervously.

"No. All you are seeing is a memory, nothing more. They can't see us." Usagi responded.

Next a group of five little girls tumbled out of the door. The littlest one was an adorable three-year-old version of Princess Serenity with her tiny pigtails and beautiful blue eyes. She was arguing with a miniature five-year-old Rei with shoulder length black hair and piercing violet eyes. A four-year-old Minako was trying to separate them. She looked just the same with the trademark red bow and mid-length blond hair. A four-year-old Ami with shoulder length blue tresses was laughing behind a blanket. A four-year-old Makoto was rolling her eyes looking bored. Instead of her usual ponytail her auburn locks curled in shoulder-length waves.

"Oh you guys were so cute!" Kasumi gushed. Arwen's eyes softened as she watched the children play. Little Makoto was suddenly overwhelmed by Uranus and Neptune. The three stumbled into Pluto who tried to look mock severe before she swung Makoto up over her shoulder. The little girl squealed in happiness before hugging the laughing soldier. For a split second the group saw all Pluto's defenses fall as she snuggled the little girl. With one swat on her bottom Pluto set little Makoto back down.

The whole group of children tumbled off into the rose gardens. A stately woman joined Pluto on the steps with a bundle in her hands. She handed baby Hotaru to Pluto. "Hotaru made quite a few fans at the ball. She's certainly a cutie. Makoto as well."

"Thank you Queen Serenity." Pluto smiled.

The Queen was an exact living duplicate of the fountain with silver tresses bound into twin ponytails and a shining crescent moon on her forehead. Her dress was strapless and beautiful pure white wings rose from her shoulders. She watched the children play for a moment then turned to Pluto.

"I heard that something unusual happened in Makoto's last training session." Serenity softly stated.

"I'm worried." Pluto confessed. "Where the other children have two wings, she has a third which can be called to her hand as a weapon. This weapon seems to be almost like the soul slayers the Elite Shinigami Guard Uses. I've been talking to Shihouin Makenai. She agrees with me and suggests training Makoto with her daughter Yoruichi, who is my age."

"Do what you think is best. King Jupiter pushed himself on you to produce an heir because his queen was barren. I knew the child would be extraordinary. One of these days you should tell her the truth. I know she loves you more than anyone else and so she's confused." Serenity turned and looked at the Earth. "Let's just hope this sense of unease doesn't come to pass." So saying the Queen disappeared inside. A single tear fell from Pluto's eye before she crumpled sobbing to the ground.

The change this time was somehow even more surprising. The first scene was a training room. An eight-year-old Makoto was training with a lithe young woman. The woman had short purple hair and strangely enchanting green eyes.

Little Makoto was concentrating and in a rush emerald wings sprung from her back one on each side and a third pointing straight back. A little more focusing and the third wing shattered into feathers, which pulled together in front of the little girl. An emerald encrusted katana formed out of the feathers before the little girl wobbled. Instantly the wings and katana vanished.

"I'm so sorry Yoruichi-sensei. I tried." Makoto wailed.

Instantly Yoruichi was at her side. "It's all right little one. You're doing so well. Let's call it a day for now. Your friends are probably waiting." The little girl hugged Yoruichi then ran for the door. All her friends piled into the room and swept her out the door. Yoruichi smiled fondly before turning towards a dark corner of the room.

Pluto stepped out from the shadows. "How is she doing?" Yoruichi smiled grimly. "If she can figure out how to focus, she just may be the most powerful person in the cosmos. You know this places her in harm's way. There are a lot of people who'd want to get their hands on that power."

Pluto nodded. "I know." She sighed and looked out the door at the retreating children. "I worry for all of us. Thanks." A split second and a few flash steps later, the room stood empty, the two women nothing more then a memory.

Legolas turned to Rei. "What a responsibility for a child." Rei's face was clouded with sadness. "We never knew this. Makoto is Pluto's kid? And she has this much power? Why weren't we told so we could protect her?" Rei and the other scouts started to cry. Everyone rushed to comfort them. Legolas held Rei as she sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her hair and whispered elven words of comfort in her ear until she calmed down.

The next scene was the first time the sailor scouts fought a youma. Princess Serenity was about thirteen and the other inners fourteen or fifteen. Uranus and Neptune were in their late teens. Pluto was in her early thirties as was Yoruichi. The battle was an easy one and every scout performed very well. Pluto and Yoruichi applauded them and the group set off to supper laughing.

After that the fight memories were a blur. Princess Serenity met Endymion and fell in love with him. The balls flew by, as well as lessons, the meeting of the scouts and the generals. Makoto learned to summon her sword Raigekijin and even achieved three levels of attack. The new fountain was dedicated to the Sailor Scouts, princesses of the solar system.

The first attack was Dragon Fang Slash where the sword became curved and wickedly serrated. It could cut through anything in this form. The second attack was Neutron Destruction where the power from the sword ripped apart anything at the molecular level. In this form the sword was made entirely of energy. The deadliest level was Thunder Dragon Ascension Version One. The sword became a raging lightning and flame dragon, which destroyed enemies with a one hit kill.

No one was ready for the last memory. It started out innocently enough until the scouts noticed their generals had not shown up. A page ran in crying that they were under attack. A dark attack struck him and he fell unmoving. Chaos erupted, everyone panicking. The scouts ran outside only to be confronted and slaughtered ruthlessly by the men they trusted. Beryl tried to separate Serenity and Endymion. Endymion died and Serenity cursed Beryl before plunging her love's sword through her chest. Makoto was attacked and her third wing broken. Without her sword she fell to Nephlite's attack.

Demons and hollows overcame Uranus and Neptune. By the time the Shinigamis arrived, it was too late. Serenity sent her kingdom's souls to the future but perished in the attempt. By now the entire group was sobbing. Arwen clung to Aragorn in sorrow for the countless lives lost.

Akane looked to Ranma who had run to the intangible body of Makoto and was trying to help her or even just touch her. Tears of anguish coursed down his cheeks. "I was her best friend, and I never knew!" he screamed.

Haruka laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll definitely save her this time." Ranma nodded and Luna piped up, "Everyone gather back together. It's time to go home." Everyone nodded and in a few moments the moon was back to being barren and cold.

"Answer me Kodachi. Why did you use your whip on my sister?" Sango demanded. "I did not give you permission to corrupt her. She was coming to me of her own accord. As my sister she outranks you. From this moment on you will obey her every whim and command. If she reports to me that your work is in any way unsatisfactory, I'll kill you myself. Is that in any way unclear?"

"No your highness!" Kodachi seethed.

"Good! Now unless my sister has a command for you, you can get out of my sight." Sango commanded.

"Actually I do have an order. May I borrow another soldier as well?" Makoto asked.

"Of course. InuYasha!" Sango called.

The same man from the apartment building materialized in front of them. "You!" Makoto swore loudly. The man's eyes narrowed and he prepared to lunge but Sango stopped him. "As of now, InuYasha, you and Kodachi are under Makoto's command. Now go!"

"Yes your highness." They echoed.

"I need two spies to tell me who shows up at the shrine. We must know who Pluto has summoned. Now go and don't fail me!" Makoto ordered.

The two general bowed and vanished into the night.

Pluto reappeared in the backyard with three people: a tall orange-haired boy with a huge sword, a tall man with red hair in a ponytail, and a medium woman with tan skin, purple hair, and piercing green eyes.

The eyes were what gave the latter away. "Yoruichi-sensei!" the scouts cried and they ran and hugged the woman joyously. The woman laughed lightly and tried to hug all of "her" kids. The other two stepped forward to introduce themselves.

The red-haired man was first. "Yo! I'm Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the 6th squad. Everyone was staring at his unusual tattoos.

The orange-haired boy stepped up next to him. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a shinigami as well. Nice to meet you."

Unseen two dark shadows detached from the cover of the trees and fled. It was time to report their findings.

_Goddess Skyfire:_ Oh it's good to be back! Crickets chirp Hello? Echoes Heelloo! Please come back everyone! I promise I'll be good!

chibi-Arashi appears and drags Skyfire off by the ear


	10. Chapter 10

**Interlude X: Training Sessions and New Powers! Part 1**

Skyfire: First let me apologize for the long delay in my story. Since my last post I have lost two friends, 3 family members and been diagnosed with Type II Diabetes. I've been sick a lot and making a lot of changes in my life and unfortunately had to shelf my project until I was more in control of it all. So without further ado, here is the next chapter of Ascenscion. Warning! Contains mature content, read at your own risk.

Makoto sat on the bed in Sango's quarters and frowned lightly at the sketch she was working on when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She set the sketchbook aside and stepped off the bed, but before she reached the door it was impatiently shoved open by an irritated Inuyasha. "Oh it's you," Makoto sighed. "And here I was hoping for an intelligent conversation with my visitor."

Inuyasha growled lightly under his breath. "Sorry to disappoint you Your Highness, but I am only here to make my report on Pluto's first visitors."

Makoto, who had been in the process of selecting an outfit from her closet whirled around and demanded, "Who did she bring back?"

He smirked at the outfit she held in her hands and couldn't resist commenting on it, "I don't think that pink is a very...hmm.. fitting color for a Dark Kingdom General, much less royalty." Swearing under her breath she chucked the dress at him. "Stop wasting my time and make your report soldier."

"Very well, Your Highness. Pluto came back with three visitors, one Kurosaki Ichigo who appeared to be your age; one Abarai Renji also your age; and an attractive older lady Shihouin-"

"Yoruichi-sensei-", she cut him off.

"You know these people then, Your Highness?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Inuyasha but I think we are finished here, you may leave now." She turned back to her wardrobe and then sighing looked half over her shoulder. "That wasn't a request you know." She gasped as he closed the distance between them and grabbing her shoulders pulled her to face him.

"W-what are you-" He cut her off by leaning in and seizing her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, one hand reaching up to undo her ponytail, the other cupping her chin to prevent her from pulling away. Pushing into her he pushed her back against the bed. He lifted her onto it and crawled up himself, claiming her mouth again.

'What the hell is he doing?' Makoto's brain screamed at her to do something but she froze in fear. Inuyasha ran his hand up her side and grinned. Instantly where before his hair had been black it now turned silver and two dog ears sprang up from it. His violet eyes lightened to a golden amber and his nails grew into claws which he used to carefully cut the fabric of her shirt. She struggled weakly against him but he overpowered her and held both her wrists in one hand above her head. He used his free hand to trace her curves along the top and sides of her bra.

"You are beautiful and so help me I am going to make you mine. That mortal fool had no idea the treasure he held, and was dumb enough to let you go." He leaned down and sucked gently on the side of her neck. "I will not be so foolish as to make that mistake."

Makoto whimpered and glared at him. "You monster, you pushed me around, you killed my uncle, and you think I'm just going to let you have your way with me and everything magically be all right? You are a fool if that's what you think." She arched up fighting him only to find herself held up flush against him, his evident arousal pressed against her. She gasped and tried to pull back but he held her fast.

"I didn't kill your uncle. Sesshomaru-sama chose to do that dirty work himself. Whatever you believe about me you go ahead and think, but just so you know, not all of us are as evil as you think." He leaned in and marked her neck with a sharp nip then lapped at the mark before pulling away. "If I was such a monster, I wouldn't stop now when you had no way of resisting me." Angrily he wrapped himself in darkness and vanished.

Makoto sat up and gasped when thoughts of her friends rushed through her, overriding Kodachi's spell. She touched the wound on her neck gently. 'Why would he free me from the curse?' Gently she sat up and clutching her shirt tore it the rest of the way off angrily before stripping fully and sliding into the hot spring, scrubbing determinedly to remove all trace of him from her.

"YORUICHI SENSEI!!" The girls happily hugged their teacher then dragged her into the house with them the boys smirking and following. Pluto stopped before the door and stated,"My job is not done...I have another world to check. You all must train hard. It will take new powers to get Makoto back and when we do, I must take her someplace safe." Pluto shook her head softly. 'Why do I feel so protective? It's not just cause it's my job. Why do I think there's something I'm supposed to remember?'

A flash of memory hit Pluto and she visibly staggered. She saw herself only a little older than the other girls being handed over to King Jupiter. In flashes of memory she saw everything, including Makoto's birth, and having to always watch her own child be raised by others unknowing. She cried out and sank to the floor. Instantly the other senshi surrounded her concerned.

"Setsuna?" "Setsuna!" "Setsuna??!!" Voices assailed her but she shook them off and stood up unaided her heart beating wildly, painfully against her ribcage. 'Oh Goddess, why Selene?' 'Why that cruelty? Why this one? My own child and I forgot her and she never knew me? How could this be allowed to happen?' She felt physically ill and without another word to the senshi she vanished to the time gates.

The senshi realizing she just now remembered the truth for herself all sat shell shocked watching the spot where she vanished. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, 'for you Setsuna, I will train them. We will get her back, old friend. You have my word.'

Makoto jerked upright in the hot spring, her heart beating rapidly. She'd dozed off and had a weird dream.. .something to do with Setsuna-san, and a baby. That baby being handed to the king of Jupiter and Setsuna breaking down. She shook her head confused. 'I'll have to ask her about that dream, I've never had one about anyone but myself so vividly before.'

Standing up she dried herself with a towel and with a thought was dressed in black cargo pants with black combat boots and a white and black hoodie. She left her hair down to curl around her ears and tumble smoothly to her shoulders.

She grabbed her swords and strapped them on then stepped over to the side door of her room and opened it. Before her spread a magnificent simulated training room and she walked in and set up a program for herself in the console. She began by running lightly , followed by some sparring hand to hand with dummies. Just as she was about to start her swordplay practice she felt Sango in her mind. 'Sister?'

'Yes it's me Mako, now pay attention. Things here aren't as I was told and I do not wish this life for you. I am going to set some plan up where we fight your friends but only enough to be convincing before you get freed to them. Once you are back with your friends ask the one who works with time to find a safe place for all of you so you can train well. It will take more power than we have now to defeat Sesshoumaru-sama.'

'What about you, Sango?'

'I must stay here with Inuyasha and act like nothing has changed. Now change into something nice. We have an audience with Sesshoumaru-sama and it will take all our acting skills to pull this off.'

'Alright, but I promise you I will free you as well when I am strong enough.'

'I know you will, you are after all my little sister. I'll meet you in our room in fifteen minutes.' Abruptly Sango's presence vanished from Makoto's mind.

Sailor Pluto stalked angrily through the fog only to pull up short at who was standing in front of the time gate. "Serenity-sama?" She kneeled in front of her old friend but was surprised to find herself grabbed and pulled up into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Setsuna...I have done both you and Makoto a grievous wrong. I thought hiding the truth was for the best, but you need each other, you both have been so, so lonely. It's all my fault, please forgive me!"

Setsuna started and lifted one of her hands to wipe the tears off the older woman's face but was stopped halfway by tears of her own splashing into her palm. She clung to the older woman and for the first time let herself cry. "Oh goddess Selene," She said using her nickname for her old friend. "My poor baby girl...I don't know if she's even alive, or if she's lying hurt somewhere and I forgot her... I forgot my own child! What kind of a mother am I?!"

Queen Serenity held her friend gently and rocked her softly. "We will get her back and she will know that she is loved and she has the best mother anyone could ask for, she is no longer alone. Besides, the girl who has her, Sango is her older half sister. I know her heart is good, it's just been lied to, but she will take good care of our Mako-chan."

Makoto changed into an elegant black ball gown with spaghetti straps that crossed at the back of her neck leaving her shoulders bare. She draped her hooded cloak over it and was ready when Sango knocked on the door. Sango was dressed in a tight form fitting little black dress with strapped heels and a black leather jacket over it. "Good, you're ready. Let's go."

The two sisters walked down a few winding hallways to another huge ornate door gilded with gold and rubies. Sango knocked and a deep voice boomed, "You may enter..."

Makoto blinked and had to surpress a gasp at the sight that greeted her. The man was an older, more refined version of Inuyasha, with piercing amber eyes. He had strange red markings on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Belatedly she caught herself staring and kneeled in front of him apologetically.

"Get up, Kino Makoto, Graceful Amethyst and Beautiful Emerald are combined in you. You bow to no one, not with the power level you have the potential for." He stared at her appraisingly then turned to Sango. "I hear that Kodachi displeased you, do you wish me to punish her more ....severely?"

"No Your Lordship, I wish to let Makoto have that pleasure."

"Very well." His gaze returned to Makoto. "I would rather have greeted you myself instead of had you brought here by Kodachi's cheap trick. However, as you are here now I should introduce myself. I am Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Demon Realms. Before you think me evil let me clarify a few things for you. Yes I did lie to you about Sango being alive, but only so Grand Emperor Naraku of the Demon Realm would not find you. While I serve the Demon Realm, we are not as bad a people as we've been labeled for the most part. We want the wars to end, and before you ask, yes I did kill your "uncle".

Makoto swallowed hard and looked tearfully at him, "Why?" He sighed. "To free you from the lies that bound you and your was not your uncle, he wasn't even your friend. He was a spy of Naraku's, but one who was going to betray Naraku and you and sell you and your power to the highest bidder from the Demon Realm so they could become an even worse tyrant then Naraku himself."

Sango started, "So you're not the true evil I've felt then?" "No Sango I am not. I am the one who was supposed to be bound to you in the Silver Millenium before it fell as you, Sango, are the true heir to the throne of Jupiter." Makoto reeled back in shock. "What are you talking about?" Sango stared at her aghast. "Oh no Mako-chan..." She turned pleadingly back to Sesshoumaru. "Please tell me this is some cruel joke..."

"I wish I could...in the Silver Millenium you were born from the King of Jupiter's first love. They were mere teenagers and she was a peasant girl he loved whole heartedly... but when it was found out that she had borne him an heir she was put to death and a substitute princess was placed in the role of Queen and they acted like you were their daughter."

"Some folks were suspicious though and demanded they prove your heritage by having another child. However, the queen was barren and they turned to Queen Serenity for help. She sent the then young Princess of Pluto to King Jupiter and she was kept locked in the castle as his concubine of a sort until she produced an heir for him...one they passed off as their second child, thus avoiding a civil war on Jupiter."

He turned to Makoto. "That dream you had was real, you were the child of the Princess of Time and the King of Storms...with power far greater than both your parents ordained from the very day you were born. You are Setsuna's child... not a true princess of Jupiter nor of Pluto...no you are something far beyond those trivial ranks... a true goddess born."

Makoto stared sightlessly at the ground. 'Why did Pluto never say anything? Did she not want me?' "She wanted you very much Makoto-san" A new voice said. She looked up to see Inuyasha leaning against a post. "By the way I'm sorry about all the acts I had to pull before you got here and most sorry for the latest one but since Kodachi was watching us I couldn't just ask to bite you she would've gotten suspicious. I did, however, mean what I said, that I want you and will find the right way to make you mine."

Makoto blushed and fiddled with the hook on her cape. Sesshoumaru spoke up. "That notwithstanding, Kodachi must be dealt with before she reports anything damaging back to Naraku. What do you wish to do?" Makoto looked up, "I want to think things through, and tomorrow take Kodachi and Inuyasha with me for an "attack". At which point she will be destroyed, I get to rejoin my friends and Inuyasha rushes back to inform you of Kodachi's demise and that her spell wore off me. Then I will train somewhere safe for four years. When I hit 21 I was told I would come into my true powers... at that point we regroup and take on Naraku together."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru approved. He called a servant and told him to fetch Kodachi. A few minutes later Kodachi appeared in a cloud of black rose petals. "Yes Your Lordship?" "Tomorrow morning you and Inuyasha are to mount an attack with Makoto to snatch one of her fellow senshi. We need mmore soldiers and will one by one weaken their forces and their spirit. So get some rest for the night, and do NOT fail me. That is all, you all are dismissed."

Makoto and Sango bowed and vanished, transporting back to their room to rest. Kodachi glared then bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Your Grace I believe they are up to something..." "Then it shall be your place to figure it out tomorrow and report directly to me, none of us needs Naraku's type of disapproval, not so close to the Event."

"Yes Your Grace." Kodachi vanished as well and Inuyasha smirked at his older brother. "Tomorrow should be interesting." "No little brother, 4 years from now watching what Makoto will become, that should be interesting, indeed."

The Inner Senshi collapsed tiredly on the ground at Yoruichi's feet. "No more," Minako and Usagi groaned together. "Oh come on Meatball head, we've barely started. You most of all need practice fighting." Rei smirked. Yoruichi twitched and Minako giggled as another tongue fight broke out, until-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Ami roared. Everyone fell over in shock at the usually quiet girl standing there clenching her fists. "They took Makoto, they are holding quite possibly the most powerful being in the cosmos and all you guys can do is act like FRIGGIN children!" The ice senshi brushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at everyone. "Everyone who can fight, LINE up NOW!!!"

Frodo, Sam, Merriweather, and Pippin scrambled into a line. Legolas grinning sauntered over to join them. Aragorn made to join the line but was stopped by Gandalf who whispered in his ear, "You, Merry, Pippin, and Sam I am going to want on the team staying behind for backguard. Wherever we end up after we will reassign as needed , but with a child on the way you need to stay with Arwen." He walked over to Sam, Merry, and Pippin and ushered them over with Aragorn then joined the line.

"Since I am tactical I am going to remain with group 1," Ami indicated Aragorn's group. "Rei, Usagi, and Minako will be in group two with Legolas, Frodo, Renji, and Ichigo and-" A bright light interrupted her and a young white haired boy walked out in a white cloak carrying a katana along with a girl with short black hair except for two long braids at the very back.

"Yo Toushiro over here!" Ichigo waved madly. "That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you, you second rate substitute shinigami" the kid muttered as he walked over. Soi Fong shrugged and followed him.

"Glad you could make it Captains Hitsugaya and Soi Fong." Yoruichi stepped forward and raised her voice. "Soi Fong and I will take Legolas, Rei, Ichigo, Haruka and when she gets back Setsuna on our team. When we recover Makoto-san we will be her main guard." "Hitsugaya-taichou will be in charge of group 3, with Usagi, Frodo, Gandalf, Michiru and Minako. Renji will be in charge of group 1. As other soldiers are found for the battle we will make more arrangements."

Luna and Artemis stepped forward. "Rei, Minako, Haruka , Michiru and Usagi step forward." A small voice interrupted them. "What about us?" The group looked up to find now twelve year old versions of Hotaru and Rini standing together at the door. Luna smiled, "Both of you as well step forward." The scouts did so and the cats walked up to Rei first and transformed into their human forms. Artemis leaned in and kissed Rei's forehead first followed by Luna. "You girls will no longer need wands to transform, your powers will always be open to you to use. Now transform Rei."

"Mars Warrior Power!" Rei yelled. She was surrounded in rings of flame, but then they coalesced into a flame cyclone, shielding her from view. When the flames retreated blood red wings extended out from her shoulder blades and wrapped around Eternal Cosmos Mars leaving her in a red leather demon slayer type suit with fingerless black gloves and black and red combat boots. In her hand was a powerful flame red and black sheathed katana. On her forehead the symbol of Mars glimmered brightly.

"We have given you soul slayers like the shinigami use. The world we will be going to it will be far more practical like this." Yoruichi stated as the other scouts gaped at Mars. Luna and Artemis moved onto Minako next. Again they both kissed her forehead then bade her to tranform.

"Venus Beauty Power!" Minako screamed. She disappeared in a tornado of light and whirling stars plucked from the heavens themselves. When the light faded, beautiful golden wings extended out from her shoulder blades and wrapped around her. Eternal Cosmos Venus stood in a golden sundress over blue bicycle shorts, with blue gloves and combat boots. Her twin wakisashi's were golden blades in beautiful blue sheaths. On her forehead the symbol of Venus was illuminated.

Now it was Ami's turn. "Mercury Scholar Power!" Ami yelled. Instantly, a large wall of ice and water shielded her from view. When the water vanished, icy blue wings extended out from her shoulder blades and wrapped around her slim form. Eternal Cosmos Mercury stood in an ice blue blouse and matching capris with bandages on her hands instead of the gloves and her feet were encased in nonscuff white shoes. Her sword was a white handled icicle shaped one handed sword, with an ice blue blade. On her forehead the symbol of Mercury shone.

Hotaru stepped forward and recieved her new powers. "Saturn Death Warrior ...Power!" she cried. Dark fog flowed down over her and parted to reveal black and purple wings which shattered into feathers revealing Eternal Cosmos Saturn in a black and purple jacket and pants suit with a black collar that covered the lower half of her face. She wore combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Her scythe was now a chain weapon, with a wicked looking mace on the other end of the chain. The symbol for Saturn burned on her forehead.

Haruka and Michiru stepped forward together. "Uranus Racer Power!" "Neptune Grace Power!" Wind whipped up a sandstorm hiding Haruka and Michiru from view. A colossal wave crashed down upon them washing the sandstorm away, revealing a pair of royal blue wings and a pair of teal wings that each unfurled revealing the senshi within. Eternal Cosmos

Uranus stood in a royal blue form fitting racing suit with a white half mask on her face. In her hand was the Space sword which had become a pair of matching katanas in royal blue sheaths. On her forehead the symbol of Uranus raged. Eternal Cosmos Neptune stood in a teal and white striped racing suit. Instead of a sword she held a wooden staff, misleadingly ordinary looking. On her forehead the symbol of Neptune strongly burned.

Usagi and Rini stepped forward finally. "Double Moon Crystal Power!" A wide beam of pure white light engulfed Usagi and Rini. Eternal Cosmos Serenity stood in a white pantsuit with bandaged hands and ninja shoes. Her silver wings folded against her back and vanished becoming twin pure white katanas in a special holder on her back. On her forehead the symbol of the Moon Kingdom flared. Eternal NeoCosmos Serenity appeared in a pink pantsuit, with twin silver wakisashi's in a similar set up on her back. In her forehead the symbol for Earth appeared cupped by the crescent moon.

Everyone oohed and ahhed over there new powers until a hesitant cough made everyone look over at Ranma. "What about us? I wanna protect Mako-chan too. And I can fight, you all know I can." Mercury walked over to Ranma and carefully checked him out with her mini computer. "Your wound probably won't-" she gasped. "How is it healed already?"

Ranma shrugged. "I tend to heal quite fast. As I was saying we all know how to fight, let us help you please." Akane stepped forward. "I volunteer to go with Hitsugaya's group and Ranma can go with Yoruichi-sensei's."

"Shampoo go with Ranma's group too." The Amazon declared stubbornly. Akane sighed. "Very well..." "I'll go with you Akane," Ukyo declared. "All right and Kasumi-neesan can stay with Ami's group."

"Then it's settled." Ami declared. "I don't have to tell you how serious this all is, one innocent person has already lost his life. Don't go anywhere alone, stay in pairs at the very least. And if anything, and I mean anything seems out of place, you let the group know immediately. Now get some sleep, tomorrow our new training begins."

"Wow I can't believe everything that Sesshoumaru-sama told us. It's a lot to take in," Sango groaned. "Me a princess? No way is that possible..." "No worse than him calling me a goddess." Makoto snorted. The two sisters started laughing hysterically. "Oh gods," Sango moaned. "Can't you see us in a high school setting? The Homecoming Princess and the Self-made Goddess in the yearbook." The two of them started laughing all over again. The servants stood around giving them weird looks before smiling, glad the girls were happy.

"So you think something is up, do you?" Naraku reiterated coldly.

"Yes Your Eminence, I can't put my finger on it but Sesshoumaru-sama has put me in charge of finding out what." Kodachi remarked proudly.

'Idiot...' Inuyasha thought. 'Enjoy your self importance while it lasts. We'll deal with you tomorrow.' He watched as Kodachi signed out of the video conference with Naraku and laid down. 'Guess I should get some sleep too..' he disappeared. Kodachi noticed his small puff of darkness. 'Hmm Inuyasha, fall for me all you want...but I belong to Ranma honey, and no one will take him from me. Just you wait Kino Makoto...'


End file.
